Only One
by DeathRow609
Summary: Being a teacher is starting to tire Iruka. And worse, he is slowly fading out of Naruto's life. So he turns to his good friend, Kakashi, and Iruka learns that maybe they could be more than friends... NOW RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up! Long time, no see! Well, I'm back, and I've finally got some good inspiration. So how about I shut up and let you start reading? WARNING: This is a YAOI story of KakaIru. No like, no read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

The constant ticking of the clock. The etching and scratching sound of pencil to paper. The occasional, rusty squeak of the chair. Listening to these obnoxious noises everyday was enough to make anyone go mad. However, Iruka had long been used to it.

Iruka was also used to the after-school hours he spent, slaving away over the Henge examinations that needed grading. Iruka loved his students. He just hated the tests they could never pass.

There were many days like today where the final bell clanged at the Academy, and the students were dismissed to go home. After the mad horde of students would leave the classroom, Iruka would be left alone to grade, grade, and grade some more.

The pencil suddenly clattered to the floor, and Iruka let out an exasperated sigh. He propped his chin onto his hand. Papers were littered all over his desk, and some were in a stack in the corner that was taller than he was.

It took a lot to frustrate Iruka. In this case, a combination of things irked the teacher.

First of all, how much time had he wasted teaching the same, dull things to students who didn't even pay attention to him? Iruka was tired of dedicating himself to explaining countless lessons about shuriken techniques, only to have the information go into every students' ear and out the other!

Then, as much as he loved teaching at the Academy, Iruka wanted to be a real Chuunin for once. He missed the excitement of missions and the thrilling danger that came with them. It had been too long since Iruka experienced the adrenaline rush and the life risk of a mission, and this upset him.

Yet most of all, instead of being cooped up in a stuffy classroom day in and day out, Iruka wanted to help Naruto train.

Naruto's large success of perfecting his Rasen-Shuriken technique made Iruka realize that Naruto was progressing. But what hurt the most was that Naruto was progressing without him. Iruka once played the most important role in Naruto's life. Now, Iruka was watching Naruto grow up, and he was slowly fading…

Iruka shook his head and stood. He crossed the classroom to the window, hoping that some fresh air would clear his head.

It didn't. Because standing outside, reading his usual book was Kakashi.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. It suddenly became very warm, and beads of sweat formed on his hairline. This was the third day this week Kakashi had waited outside the Academy.

Biting his lip, Iruka rushed back to his desk. His shaking hands shuffled through the exam papers. Why the hell was he so nervous?! It was only Kakashi…

After a few minutes of scrambling, Iruka exited the Academy. The sun was close to setting now. Iruka laughed under his breath. Naruto was probably at Ichiraku ramen by now.

As quickly as possible, Iruka went through the schoolyard. Kakashi was nowhere in sight. As long as they didn't strike up a conversation…

"Hey, Iruka."

The teacher jumped in surprise, letting his papers fall to the ground. He looked up in irritation to find Kakashi, hanging from a branch in the nearby tree.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you drop those." The Copy Ninja said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Iruka stooped down to gather the schoolwork. Kakashi dropped from the tree and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Need help there?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no, I can manage." Iruka answered sharply. He straightened up, papers in hand, and stormed past Kakashi hurriedly. "I should go."

"What, to grade more papers?" Kakashi scoffed. "Just looking at you is killing the trees! Let's have a drink together at the teahouse."

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll pass." Iruka told him. Iruka continued on, but Kakashi was swift to follow.

"I'm determined to have you enjoy yourself for one night, Iruka." Kakashi pressed in all seriousness. "Have a drink with me." Iruka's pace slowed at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka stuttered.

"I'll even pay if you want me to." Kakashi offered. Iruka stopped abruptly and rolled his eyes.

"You've never paid before…" He mumbled. Kakashi laughed, placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka stiffened.

"I'm willing to this time. It's for the sake of your social health." Kakashi taunted. Iruka eased up with a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. They started walking again.

"Okay, we'll go. But I have to drop this stuff off at my house first."

**.............................................................................................**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a little rough around the edges! But bear with me! Chapter 2 to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew, sorry you guys. School's back, and I've seriously lacked the time to write a decent 2****nd**** chappy for this story. But finally, inspiration has struck!! So here goes nothing.**

**Warning: This is a YAOI story. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? You must be joking!!**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter Two

To Iruka, nothing was more agonizing than walking with Kakashi to the tea shop.

Not a word was spoken between them as they journeyed through the streets of Konoha. The sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky as the stores around them began to close for the night. Only the calm breeze and the shuffle of their feet could be heard.

Iruka stuffed his hands in his pockets, biting his lip nervously. From the corner of his eye, he watched Kakashi next to him.

The silver-haired jounin seemed very relaxed, strolling along smoothly. There was this calm, easygoing way that Kakashi carried himself. He was so carefree. Iruka understood that he wasn't always like this, however. Kakashi knew when it was time to be serious. He had never once failed to get the job done.

Yet, seeing Kakashi so peaceful, a smile crossed Iruka face. The teacher had constantly envied Kakashi, ever since they met in ANBU Black Ops. No matter what struggles and stresses Kakashi had faced in his life, he enjoyed every moment. Iruka's life was quite different. Stress was something that he could never go a day without, and life was sometimes far from enjoyable for the chuunin.

Darkness fell over the village, and the warm glow of the lanterns was the only source of light in the street. The tea shop wasn't far now.

The silent barrier that had been built was about to be torn down. Iruka cleared his throat and turned slightly towards Kakashi.

"So… how's Naruto?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise. But from behind his mask, a smile crept its way to his face.

"He's stronger than ever. The training he's been experiencing has been tough on him, but he's gaining so much from it. You should see him. He's not the same kid you taught at the Academy, Iruka." Kakashi replied.

Iruka nodded. "That's good to hear."

"He misses you, you know."

Iruka stopped abruptly at hearing this. Kakashi halted as well, looking at his longtime friend with genuine concern. Their gazes locked.

"H-He… he really does?" Iruka stuttered.

"Of course. No one forgets their first sensei." Kakashi answered gently. A broad grin crossed Iruka's face. The two then resumed their walk, and a much lighter mood had now settled between them.

"I miss him, too." Iruka explained. "So many of my students remind me of him. Their clumsiness, their bad grades… but also their determination and will to never give up."

"Now that last part definitely hasn't changed about Naruto." Kakashi agreed. "He absolutely refuses to give up. And that drive he has… he'll go whatever distance, sacrifice anything to protect his comrades."

"That sounds like a certain someone I know." Iruka laughed.

"You?" Kakashi suggested.

Iruka was befuddled. He removed his hands from his pockets.

"I was going to say you." The teacher said simply.

Kakashi blinked a few times. His grey eyes fell to the ground. But then, they rose to meet a pair of soft, brown ones. He shrugged.

"We do what we have to for the ones we love." He said. Upon hearing that, Iruka swallowed thickly. A cold shiver trailed down his spine, for which he couldn't blame the night's wind…

"Well let's get a hot cup of tea, huh?" Kakashi offered. Iruka nodded his head as they approached the shop. They entered to find the place virtually empty, save for a skinny, pale gentleman in the corner.

The owner, who was wiping down a table, looked up from her work to see the two come in. She was in her mid-30s with spiked, blue hair and onyx eyes. She chuckled.

"Here again, you two? You're a bit later than usual."

"Busy day, that's all." Kakashi told her. "We'll share a kettle of green tea, Tae."

The woman nodded and walked towards the kitchen with her rag draped over her shoulder. Iruka moved to a small table and took a seat. Kakashi was quick to join him, sitting across the table.

The two sat in mutual comfort for a few minutes. Besides the clattering of dishes in the kitchen, the shop was quiet. The gentleman had managed to stagger to his feet and leave for the night. Iruka and Kakashi were together, alone, for the first time in a long time.

Iruka started whistling to break the ice. Kakashi drummed his fingers on the table and tapped his foot rapidly. This long-awaited alone time swiftly departed when the shop's owner returned with a porcelain tea cup and two glasses.

"Both of you, enjoy." She said with a smile. Iruka and Kakashi thanked her as she turned on her heel and went to count the day's earnings.

The two were both extremely unaware that they were reaching for the tea kettle at the same time. Their hands found the kettle's handle simultaneously, and fingers brushed together softly. Iruka's face and neck burned bright red, while a light pink hue came to Kakashi's cheeks.

Kakashi withdrew his hand first, and Iruka took a death grip on the tea pot. He shakily managed to pour the tea without spilling any.

"Thanks…" Kakashi trailed off. Iruka could only nod, for anything he was going to say was lodged in his throat and choking him. Both were completely mortified and embarrassed. However, judging by the way he gulped his tea down furiously a moment later, Iruka was more clenched with fear than anything.

The fluttering feeling Iruka had in his stomach definitely wasn't normal. Yet, he had never been in such close contact with the Copy Ninja before. It was kind of exciting… almost exhilarating. Most importantly, he had nothing to complain about.

The tea pot was totally empty in a matter of minutes. Tae returned to give them the tab. But her eyebrow rose with curiosity when she noticed how flustered the two were.

"Hmm, a little warm in here, is it?" She questioned.

"A bit humid, yeah." Iruka responded in a jumble. Kakashi stayed mute. Tae smiled at them both.

"Well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be careful on your way home. You guys can fend for yourselves with no problem." She continued. Iruka laughed uneasily as he accepted the check from her.

"Have a good night, fellas." With that, Tae took her very necessary leave. Iruka began to dig through his jacket in search for his wallet.

"No way, Iruka, I said I would pay." Kakashi piped up. Iruka held the check close and shook his head with a smile.

"Let me. It's to thank you for dragging me out of the Academy for once." He admitted honestly. But Kakashi was persistent. Without much thought, he grasped Iruka's wrist. The teacher didn't attempt to pull away from Kakashi's mellow touch.

"I made you a promise. I intend to keep it."

Iruka was so dumbfounded by this second form of close contact that Kakashi snatched the check away with ease. The jounin rummaged his pocket for some cash and laid it on the table, along with a large tip.

"Let's get out of here, huh Iruka?" Kakashi asked coolly. Iruka stood up slowly and laughed at himself.

"How did I let you get away with that steal?" The chuunin said jokingly. Kakashi stood up as well and shrugged.

"You were distracted, I guess."

Iruka sighed. "That's the last time I let that happen."

"Says you." Kakashi scoffed.

*****

They arrived at Iruka's apartment not much later. The full moon was soaring overhead, shining brightly. The shimmering light illuminated the entire block. Iruka and Kakashi stood for a moment, side by side, admiring the sight.

"Hey… Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

Iruka hesitated, wondering if he should wander into that territory. He stepped toward his front door, grabbing the knob. "Never mind. G'night."

"No, now you've caught my interest." Kakashi interposed. "You can't go in until you tell me."

"It's nothing, really. See you tomorrow."

Suddenly, Kakashi was in between Iruka and the entrance to his home. The two were inches apart, and Kakashi was staring him dead in the eye. The teacher turned crimson once more.

"What is it?" Kakashi pressed. It required everything Iruka possessed to pull away and put distance between himself and the jounin. He sighed and turned away from Kakashi, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"About Naruto… I want you to tell him something for me."

"Okay."

Iruka faced Kakashi once more. The temptation to take Kakashi's hand was burning out of control. But Iruka firmly resisted and took a deep breath. Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise when a tear rolled down the teacher's cheek.

"Tell him that you're… a better person… than I am." Iruka whispered. And before Kakashi could say a word, he pushed past and slammed the door behind him.

**…………………………………………….………………………………………………………...**

**-Gasp- What's up with Iruka? And what will Kakashi do to find out what? I'll let you guys find that out next chapter! Until then, see you around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooooo what's Iruka's problem!? Well you're about to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you think so, I'll immediately put you in the nearest mental hospital.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot. No amount of unstoppable force could've possibly moved him from that position. He was frozen, completely bewildered at Iruka's behavior.

The anguished look on the teacher's face flashed through Kakashi's mind over and over again. He had never seen Iruka in such pain before. What could've caused this? Kakashi wondered if it might have been something he said.

No, it had to be more than that…

Kakashi's hands clenched tightly into fists. He wanted so desperately to turn around and knock on Iruka's door. He wanted to be sure his friend was okay. However, Kakashi rejected the idea. Exhaling in defeat, he began to head home. Maybe Iruka just needed some time to himself.

But what the hell had happened? They were having such a pleasant evening. What could've gone wrong?

Kakashi was so wrapped in his thoughts he yelped in surprise, and even jumped a little, when Kotetsu suddenly appeared in front of him. Kotetsu's jaw dropped when his eyes studied Kakashi. They both started laughing.

"Sorry about that, senpai." Kotetsu apologized sheepishly. "I could've sworn you were someone else."

"You gave me a heart attack." Kakashi replied, breathing heavily. Kotetsu lowered the kunai he had against Kakashi's throat and wiped his vest with one hand.

"You haven't seen Izumo, have you?" Kotetsu inquired. Kakashi shook his head, still trying to compose himself.

"That bastard…" Kotetsu muttered.

"What are you two doing out this late anyway?" Kakashi asked. Kotetsu smirked and punched Kakashi lightly in the arm.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kotetsu countered teasingly. Kakashi's gaze casted to the ground. Kotetsu's smirk was wiped away.

"Something on your mind, Kakashi?" He asked in concern. Kakashi shut his eyes and put a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder. He then opened his eyes and looked at Kotetsu sincerely.

"I'm just looking out for a friend." Kakashi explained. Kotetsu smiled and saluted his superior.

"So am I. Later, senpai." And with a pop of smoke, Kotetsu was gone.

Kakashi scoffed. It wasn't that long ago when he was exactly like Kotetsu. Having his head in the clouds, going wherever the wind took him… Sometimes Kakashi longed to have that lifestyle back.

But now, all he wanted was to travel a road that led somewhere, anywhere… just as long as it wasn't back. The past was something that always haunted Kakashi, ever since he father had died. And it was something he never wanted to revisit. Kakashi lived for the moment, and he looked toward the future. He had to leave everything else behind.

Kakashi looked at Iruka's front door for one last time. There was one thing the Copy Ninja could never leave behind though…

With that thought, Kakashi walked down the street until he faded into the blackness.

Meanwhile, Iruka shut his bedroom window. He had listened in on the entire conversation. Tears streamed down his face as Kakashi's words were ringing in his head.

_I'm just looking out for a friend._

Iruka sniffed. "Just another reason… that you're ten times the man I could ever be… Kakashi."

The brunette dragged his feet away from the window and flopped onto his bed. The scent of clean linens caressed his nose, but it didn't make him feel any better. How he wished that he hadn't run away from Kakashi!

Iruka gripped his pillow firmly. He felt so cowardly and weak. If only he could tell Kakashi, and perhaps the burden that had been upon him for so long could be lifted.

Yet, Iruka couldn't. He knew that Kakashi would remember. Kakashi would remember how Iruka betrayed their friendship, and any hope of something more, long ago…

****

_A young Iruka, with the ANBU insignia inked proudly on his shoulder, was running as fast as his legs could carry him through the Stone Village. It was an emergency situation; the 3__rd__ Hokage had been kidnapped by rogue ninja, and he was being held hostage. Four different ANBU squads were scattered in the village to save him._

_Orders were being barked into Iruka's earpiece, making it very hard for him to concentrate. He was leader of his three-man team for the first time. There was no way he was going to screw this up._

_However, what made it even more difficult to focus were the other members of his squad: Kakashi on his right flank, and Mizuki (1) on his left._

_Iruka was trying his hardest to impress his comrades. Usually, they were his superiors, but in all of the rush and confusion, he had been elected leader. This made him a nervous wreck. He had only been in ANBU for a year. Did Konoha's elders really know what they were doing when they volunteered him?_

_Shaking Iruka from his thoughts was a command on his earpiece. He had been told to stop. Iruka threw up his hand, and the squad halted._

_"Umino, you've got eight targets headed your way. Clear them out." A voice broke through the radio static._

_"Roger that."_

_"What is it?" Kakashi said in a hushed tone._

_"Bogies. Eight of them." Iruka responded quietly. He pulled a kunai out of his pack and armed himself. Mizuki and Kakashi silently did the same._

_The enemy squad's approach was anything but stealthy. Because of this, Iruka assumed that they weren't appropriately trained for the situation. Nevertheless, this didn't rule out the threat._

_Without warning, a shuriken flew within inches of Kakashi's head and wedged into the tree behind him. He swallowed hard._

_"I think that's our cue to move, Iruka!" He insisted. Iruka nodded in understanding and leaped forward. Mizuki and Kakashi were close behind._

_The three Leaf ninja landed swiftly in a forest clearing, only to be surrounded by two dozen enemy ninja._

_"I thought there were only nine!!" Mizuki protested. "This is way more than nine!!"_

_"You just now noticed this?!" Kakashi snapped sarcastically. They both looked to Iruka, and both were astonished to find that he held a solid stance. If there was anything the novice had learned in his short time at ANBU, it was to never be panicked. He had to stay calm._

_"Spread formation! GO!!" Iruka shouted. With amazing speed, his teammates separated to take as many enemies as they could handle. Iruka sprang forward. He knew that Kakashi and Mizuki could hold their own. He was starting to wonder if he could do the same._

_Many of the adversaries fell quickly. Yet, as Iruka finished off one, he heard Kakashi yell in distress from a few feet away. Kakashi was struggling with a ninja who was about his height, but twice his weight. _

_"Iruka!! I need some help here!" Kakashi hollered. Iruka equipped himself with his kunai once more. However, Mizuki was pulling him in the opposite direction._

_"Iruka, the Hokage's on the move, and none of the other platoons will reach him in time!! We're his only hope, so let's go!!" Mizuki demanded roughly. Despite being extremely exhausted, Iruka resisted Mizuki's brute strength. _

_"Iruka!!" Kakashi yelled once more. He was now on the ground, tossing and turning with his opponent in what would certainly turn into a sudden death match. Iruka struggled to move and help his friend, but something wouldn't let him._

_"Iruka! The Hokage!! Let's go!" Mizuki urged, still trying to pull his leader. Iruka wouldn't budge. Nothing could get Iruka to move. He was torn between saving his friend and performing his duty._

_Iruka heard Kakashi's voice call to him. Then Mizuki's. Back and forth, back and forth… everything became a blur. _

_And then, out of the blue, Iruka turned his back on Kakashi and followed Mizuki away from the battle. Iruka's eyes were stinging with hot tears as he and Mizuki left Kakashi to fight alone._

_The last thing that echoed through Iruka's ears was Kakashi's tortured cry._

_**Three days later…**_

_Iruka stood out on a porch, inhaling the fresh, morning air. He could feel his heart beating slowly, his lungs expanding. It felt good to have a few days of relaxation after such a stressful mission. _

_The squeaky porch door opened, and Mizuki came out. He was shirtless and wearing blue slacks. Coming up behind Iruka, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and sighed deeply._

_"Come back in, 'Ruka. We have so much catching up to do…" Mizuki cooed. Iruka licked his lips, contemplating his return to his teammate's warm and cozy bed. Yet, he suddenly pushed Mizuki away from him._

_"No, Mizuki. I can't handle anymore." Iruka answered softly. His back was killing him, and his knees ached. He then pulled two aspirins from his pocket, tossed them into his mouth, and chewed them. The disgusting, chalky taste was somehow pleasant to him._

_"You still aren't thinking about the mission, are you?" Mizuki said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Iruka grit his teeth. He turned sharply toward Mizuki and gave him a bitter glare._

_"You don't understand. You don't understand how much he suffered. He's in the hospital now… and it's because I abandoned him." Iruka explain coldly. Mizuki put his hands up, feigning innocence._

_"I just wanted to know what was bothering you, 'Ruka." He said smoothly. Mizuki moved closer to Iruka. "But it was our duty to rescue the Hokage. We had no choice."_

_"I had a choice!!" Iruka exploded. "I could've stayed and helped Kakashi!! But no!! I put his life at risk for the sake of DUTY!!!"_

_Mizuki grabbed Iruka forcefully and planted a kiss on his lips. Iruka thrashed about to escape Mizuki's hold, but all efforts were in vain. From behind him, Iruka could hear the door being opened once more and a gasp._

_Iruka tore away from Mizuki to see none other than Kakashi._

_The Copy Ninja was standing there, stunned. His eyes were wide with horror, and his face was flushed red. The pile of papers that were once in his hand were now scattered all over the porch._

_"Kakashi…" Iruka began hesitantly. Kakashi bent down to collect the strewn documents._

_"I was dismissed early from the hospital." He said curtly as he did so. "I figured I could come by and get the mission reports to present to Hokage-sama. Sorry for the intrusion." He stood up rapidly and stormed back inside._

_"Kakashi, wait!!" Iruka pleaded, running after him. Kakashi was already at the front door, prepared to leave. But Iruka wouldn't allow him to go without an explanation. The brunette grabbed Kakashi's hand._

_"That wasn't what it looked like…" Iruka said gently. "I swear, I wouldn't…" _

_Kakashi tore his hand away from Iruka's. Then, he shot Iruka such a steeled glance that Iruka staggered backwards a little._

_"I did my waiting. I was hoping you would've done the same."_

_Kakashi opened the door viciously and trudged down the street until he was out of sight. Iruka stood in the doorway, absolutely numb. He felt nothing. And now he had nothing._

****

Iruka's pillow was now soaked with tears as the memories came rushing back to him. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have hurt someone he cared for that much? The teacher's head throbbed brutally, and his left hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"… Iruka-sensai?"

Iruka turned over on his back to find someone he would never had expected. A pair of blue orbs looked down on him with concern. The rays of morning light were caught in a head of blonde hair. An added weight made the bed shift slightly.

"What's going on with you?" Naruto whispered, tears spilling down his face. Iruka sat up, looking at the boy with bloodshot eyes. With no strength left, he collapsed into Naruto's arms, sobbing hysterically.

All Naruto could do was embrace Iruka in his arms.

"You… don't know how glad I am to see you… Naruto." Iruka croaked. Naruto sniffled and gave his teacher a bright smile.

"I've missed you a lot, Iruka-sensai… you have no idea." The genin replied. Iruka straightened up and wiped his eyes

"I probably look pretty ridiculous, huh?" He chuckled. Naruto shook his head and dabbed the tears away from his own eyes.

"No way." The boy said with a laugh. "Now, how about some Ichiraku ramen? I'll buy." A broad smile came to Iruka's lips. They both rose to their feet.

"That sounds like fun." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and walked to Iruka's front door briskly. Iruka slipped on some shoes, put on his chuunin jacket, and followed Naruto out into the streets of Konoha.

Iruka was finally reunited with Naruto, with the boy who was like a son to him. That was one thing in this world he could still have.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(1) Okay, so I'm not exactly sure if Mizuki was in ANBU Black Ops at the same time Iruka or Kakashi were. Just so you guys know.**

**A/N: Anyway… you guys like?! I sure hope so 'cuz I worked very hard on this!! See you guys for chapter 4!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo! I'm VERY SORRY for not updating sooner. But I promise this will be the best chapter yet!! It's the angsty one where Kakashi and Iruka are suffering from the separation and people are getting mad at them! :'(**

**Enough about that though. On with the show!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? NO. NEIN. Just... NO.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

_When he first learned that Asuma was going to be a father, Kakashi couldn't have been more ecstatic. It was always the dream of the Sarutobi family to keep their seed planted in the history of the Leaf Village. But more importantly to Kakashi, one of his closest friends had finally found someone to love. And that someone was Kurenai, a perfect woman who was dedicated to everything she did and kind to everyone she met. Kakashi had no doubt that she and Asuma would have a blessed family and live out the rest of their days as a beautiful couple and proud parents. _

_However, while Kakashi was extremely happy with the news, he was also saddened. Asuma was a very skilled ninja and an outstanding jounin. Asuma was also one of the few comrades that Kakashi worked well with. That's why Kakashi couldn't help but be a little poignant as he and Asuma stood outside of Tsunade's office._

"_You know…" Kakashi began as he turned towards Asuma. "With the birth of your baby, you won't be able to do as many missions anymore. We'll miss you on the front."_

_Asuma took a drag from his cigarette and formed a perfect smoke ring as he exhaled. He then smiled at Kakashi._

"_I know you will." He sighed. "But if that's what it takes to help Kurenai raise our child, then I'm willing to drop being a ninja all together. I want to be a good father, Kakashi. Like my dad was."_

"_Well, the Third always wanted you to settle down and have a family of your own." Kakashi said genuinely. "Plus, he favored Kurenai as one of the best kunoichi. He wouldn't want anyone else at your side but her."_

"_He loved Kurenai almost as much as I do." Asuma chuckled. "He kept telling me that a woman like her doesn't come along very often in this lifetime. He wanted me to jump at the first chance I got with her. And I did."_

"_You definitely jumped on Kurenai in a heartbeat…" Kakashi said quietly._

_Upon hearing this comment, Asuma scoffed and punched Kakashi playfully in the shoulder. They were both laughing now._

"_Kakashi, you pervert." Asuma said lightly._

_Suddenly, the two jounin heard footsteps clacking from behind them. They were loudly approached until they came to a stop. Kakashi and Asuma both turned to greet the new arrival._

"_Yo." __Shikamaru__ addressed them in his usual monotone._

"_Hey, Shikamaru." Asuma replied. Kakashi simply waved to the younger shinobi._

"_Asuma-sensei, you ready to get briefed?" Shikamaru inquired. Asuma nodded as Shikamaru knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" Tsunade's harsh voice barked from inside._

_Shikamaru opened the door and entered quickly. Asuma was prepared to follow, yet he was stopped short when Kakashi clapped a hand on his shoulder._

"_You're going up against the Akatsuki on this one. Give them hell, Asuma." Kakashi told him seriously._

_Asuma puffed on his cigarette. "Right." _

_Then, Asuma blinked as though remembering something. He pinched the cigarette between two fingers and removed it from his mouth. He handed it to Kakashi with a cough._

"_Get rid of this for me, would you?" Asuma asked. "I'm trying to quit."_

"_Sure thing."_

_Kakashi stood there for a moment staring at the wooden finish of the door as it closed behind Asuma. Kakashi's eyes were glued to the door, a feeling of dread sinking in his chest for some reason. On his way out, the ominous feeling continued to nag at him. He kept the smoldering cigarette gripped very tightly in his hand._

_As Kakashi left Tsunade's office that day, he didn't realize that Asuma would never return from that mission, and Asuma wouldn't become the father he aspired to be. _

****

Kakashi stood before Asuma's grave, his hands shoved into his pockets. He couldn't take his eyes off of the breathtaking sunset that illuminated a fiery glow across the cemetery. The beauty of it was so peaceful, and it made him nostalgic. He swallowed thickly as he knelt before the tombstone.

"How did you do it, Asuma…?" He whispered. It took everything he had to keep his voice steady. His whole body trembled as the wind picked up and swirled through his silver hair.

Meanwhile, at the Academy, Iruka was sitting at his desk, his head cradled in his hands. The teacher had yet another massive headache. He was hoping that it would go away before his students came back from their shuriken practice, but he highly doubted it. Iruka had been plagued with these migraines for the past week.

From the open window next to him, the breeze picked up and briskly swept into the room. Iruka lifted his head, letting the cool air hit his face. He breathed in through his nose and crossed over to the window, standing still for a moment. He couldn't help but smile upon seeing his students charging back from the practice field, laughing and calling to one another in mischievous banter.

But the one thing that kept nagging at Iruka was a particular absence outside the Academy doors. The large oak tree was missing a visit from its daily guest. Iruka bit his lower lip until he could taste a bit of blood.

It killed him. It killed him that Kakashi wasn't there and hadn't been there like he always was, leaning against the trunk with a heartfelt smile from behind his mask and a quick wave. As he took a moment to picture it, Iruka felt his heart break.

This always happened! Whenever someone was becoming closer and closer to Iruka, he would push them away. Every time! Why was he so resistant to let anyone in? Iruka's balled fist landed on the hard window sill with frustration. His eyes were stinging as he gritted his teeth together.

Suddenly, from behind him, Iruka heard a shocked gasp. Iruka whirled around to see his students, staring at him with their mouths agape. Iruka took a gulp and tried his best to put forth a smile.

"You got another headache, Iruka-sensei?" A redheaded girl asked tentatively. Iruka sucked in some air and put his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He assured her. "Now, all of you gather your things. I'm letting class out early today."

The students cheered loudly and scrambled to get their belongings together. As they all jostled out of the room, Iruka fell into his chair with exhaustion, pinching the bridge of his nose. Absolutely no amount of pain killers was going to help him now.

Iruka then felt someone place a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked with surprise to find Konohamaru peering at him. The boy had a concerned look on his face. Iruka felt tears well in his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to keep them from spilling over.

"Iruka-sensei…" Konohamaru murmured. The chuunin looked away in embarrassment, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"I'm fine, Konohamaru." Iruka croaked. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Iruka got to his feet.

"Really." Iruka added, shuffling the papers on his desk. "I've just got another splitting headache."

Konohamaru shook his head, but he gave Iruka a goofy grin. "Well, if you were up for it, Naruto and I were wondering if you wanna get some ramen with us."

Iruka's eyes widened as another student of his entered the room. Naruto towered over Konohamaru as he strode to his side, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"What do you say, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

And that's when Iruka couldn't take it anymore. Looking at Naruto's bright face, something inside Iruka finally broke. Naruto was nothing less of a son to him, and it was useless to keep anything hidden anymore. He was tired of fighting his own feelings, tired of holding them back. That's why he couldn't help but be a little relieved when his shoulders shook and sobs escaped him.

Naruto and Konohamaru were both taken aback by their teacher's sudden outburst. The older boy rushed to Iruka's side and hugged him tenderly.

Iruka was blubbering. "I-I-I can't do t-this, Naruto. I'm e-exhausted, I can't s-sleep, I can't t-think, I can't d-do anything without b-being… LIKE THIS!"

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto managed. Iruka simply shook his head, at a loss of words. Naruto's mouth pressed into a firm line, and he glanced tentatively at Konohamaru.

"You should be getting home, Konohamaru." The blonde shinobi mumbled.

"But, niichan--" Konohamaru began to complain.

"Don't." Naruto cut him off abruptly. Konohamaru's expression was blank as he stared at Naruto. Naruto gave him a stern look.

"Just don't, Konohamaru."

Iruka sniffled, still grasping Naruto tightly. He could hear a disappointed sigh and Konohamaru's heavy footsteps leaving the room.

"Forgive me, Naruto. I didn't mean…" Iruka trailed off. Naruto separated from his teacher and laughed softly.

"It's alright." Naruto said. "Now c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

****

Like every other night in the past week, Kakashi found himself lounging on the couch, reading "Make-Out Tactics" while a pot of water was coming to a boil in the kitchen. Not only was his increasing laziness (meaning that he didn't stand up for more than 5 minutes at a time, and he didn't go outside except to monitor Naruto's training or visit the cemetery) becoming a problem, but his diet had been strictly ramen. For the past week.

Kakashi scoffed. He had even picked up Naruto's eating habits.

Suddenly, there was a sharp series of knocks at his door. Kakashi inhaled deeply and placed his bookmark between the book's pages to keep his spot. Then, he slowly got to his feet and crossed the room.

Upon opening the door, Kakashi wasn't surprised when he saw who his visitor was. Yamato was staring intently at him.

"You look like you've been living in a cave." Yamato commented. Kakashi shrugged and signaled Yamato to come in.

"I practically have."

Yamato chuckled as Kakashi plopped back onto the couch. As Kakashi picked up his book and continued from where he had left off, Yamato glanced around the house. Clothes were littering the living room floor. Dirty dishes and glasses filled the kitchen sink to the very brim. The trash bin Kakashi kept near the door had already overflowed with nothing but ramen cups.

"Kakashi-senpai." Yamato sighed. "This place looks hideous. You really should tidy up and get yourself back on track."

Kakashi resumed reading as though he hadn't heard. Yamato rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen, where the heated water was bubbling over and making the stove sizzle and steam. Yamato turned off the stove. The water eased.

"You know, this always happens when you're upset about something." He called into the living room. "You should say what's on your mind, not keep everything bottled up."

"You're one to talk." Kakashi responded. The silver-haired jounin wasn't up to having this conversation with Yamato, mostly because they hadn't talked like this since… then.

Yamato returned to the living room and sat in the lounge chair Kakashi had put next to the bookshelf. He sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees and propping his head on his hands. It was a habit, something Yamato always did when he was trying to get something out of Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't like it. Especially with how Yamato peered at him.

"I don't know what you're problem is, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato explained with concern. "You've been cooping yourself up in this cluttered apartment, gorging yourself with ramen, and reading that book. You hardly speak whenever we're helping Naruto train. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm reading, Tenzou." Kakashi told him.

"Don't call me that." Yamato said indifferently. "You know I hate it when you call me that. It reminds me of when we were in a relationship."

In one, swift movement, Kakashi snapped his novel shut. "You shouldn't have to bring that up every time I call you 'Tenzou.'"

"Well, it seems like you never want to hear about it. What's wrong with remembering the times we had together?" Yamato pressed.

"It was in the past. That's why." Kakashi simply stated. "We shouldn't revisit the past."

Yamato sighed, rubbing his eyes furiously. Then, he stood up and headed for the door. He didn't look back as he grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm headed out for drinks with Izumo and Kotetsu. You can join us if you like." Yamato offered.

"Pass." Kakashi answered bluntly.

Yamato looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, who was now sitting up straight and staring off into space. Yamato shrugged and began to leave.

"Well, staying might be for the best. Meeting up with old pals would be too much in the past for you."

* * *

**There you have it! Hopefully it won't take too long for me to conjure up a 5th chapter. ^^; Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**-sees story again for the first time in a LONG time- Well hai thar. Chapter 5's about to get owned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thank you, arigato, gracias, and danke!**

…

Chapter Five

Kakashi was never one to mope around for long. He managed to resume his life as normal after three days. He got serious about Naruto's training again, and with Yamato's help, Naruto was discovering wind manipulation. After a hard day, the three men returned to the village, yearning for some food for dinner.

"So, senpai, are you tired of ramen yet?" Yamato asked with a laugh as they walked down the street together.

"Sadly, no." Kakashi replied, smiling.

Naruto beamed. "Well, what the heck are we waiting for? Ichiraku's isn't far now!" The eager genin began running down the street.

"W-Wait a second, Naruto!" Yamato called after him. Yet, Naruto was beyond any convincing as he rounded the corner, and Yamato rolled his eyes and smirked. "There's no stopping him. Ever."

"That's Naruto for you." Kakashi said with a shrug. "You should know that by now."

Yamato nodded. "I suppose so." He started picking up the pace and running as well. "I'd better get to him before he gets in over his head."

Kakashi watched as Yamato soon disappeared around the same corner. He continued with his set stride, his hands cupped behind his head. He was getting a good stretch in his upper back. After a minute or so, he let his arms hang freely at his sides, and he rounded the corner…

Only to barrel head-on with someone that was going twice as fast as he was. Kakashi was knocked back quite a bit and took a moment to regain his composure. He was about to hurry and apologize until he looked into the smooth, copper face of the person he had ran in to. And all words became trapped in his throat.

Iruka stared back at the silver-haired jounin with fear in his eyes. They hadn't been in contact at all for about a month, and they stood there just like the night they went out for tea. It was as though time had been suspended. Iruka swallowed very noticeably.

"Iruka…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Uhm… hello, Kakashi." Iruka replied nervously. "How have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

Iruka didn't answer immediately. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment. He sighed and shook his head a little before explaining himself.

"My headaches have been getting worse. I'm seeing a doctor regularly now. I've had to withdraw from the Academy on temporary leave."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Iruka attempted to smile, but his dry, cracked lips only allowed a sliver of one to appear at his mouth. "Yeah… it's, uhm… bad."

Kakashi had no idea what to say. He stood rigidly, his eyes never leaving the other man's even for a second. "Is someone taking care of you, Iruka? Besides the doctor?"

The chuunin looked down wearily. "Naruto comes by every now and again, when he isn't training, of course." He rubbed his cheek with his hand. "But other than that, I… I'm on my own."

"Did Naruto see you just now?"

"Yes. He said hello..." Iruka didn't feel the need to say anymore than that.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He inched closer to Iruka, slowly. Iruka didn't seem to have the strength to do anything to object. Kakashi then cupped Iruka's face with his hand, stroking his thumb across the darker man's skin. Iruka's mouth fell agape a little, and their eyes met.

"One wouldn't know that you're sick at first glance, Iruka." Kakashi whispered. "You still look… great."

Iruka could feel tears welling up, and he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent them from spilling over. "I'm in so much pain, Kakashi…" he admitted softly.

"Because of me."

Iruka's eyes fluttered open again, and he looked into the swirling, gray eyes that seemed to pierce his soul, eyes that he had come to love all along. He shook his head numbly, placing his hand over Kakashi's.

"Please don't say that." he croaked.

Kakashi glanced around for a moment, noticing how some passersby were beginning to gawk at them. He gently took Iruka's hand and led the chuunin to a more private place, a side street that loomed in the shadows. He then moved his hands to Iruka's shoulders, gripping them gently.

"Stop lying to me, Iruka." Kakashi stressed. "Stop hiding behind this wall you've tried to build between us. I'm making you feel this way."

Tears now streaked down Iruka's face as he tried to fight back. "This ISN'T your fault, Kakashi, I promise—"

Before Kakashi could stop himself, he pulled Iruka close to him, nudged his mask down past his chin, and kissed the chuunin with tenderness that he thought he could never possess. Iruka made a small noise, but his eyes slipped closed, and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi pressed him to his chest, intensifying the kiss. Iruka shuddered as he felt Kakashi's tongue trail across his lower lip and then slip into his mouth. Iruka moaned as their tongues brushed together lightly. He marveled at how soft and hot Kakashi's mouth was, devouring his in desperate need.

Kakashi moved Iruka up against the wall of the alleyway, both of them breathing heavily as Kakashi's lips trapped the other man's once more. Finally, something snapped them both out of the heat of the moment, and they stopped, their lips only inches away. Kakashi twirled his finger through a loose strand of hair that lingered near Iruka's face, and he tucked it behind Iruka's ear. He then pulled his mask back on. Iruka's face and neck were flushed red. Kakashi smiled lovingly.

"That was way overdue. Don't you think?"

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded slowly. "Kakashi... y-you don't know how handsome you truly are."

They stood together for a moment, enveloped in a warm, gentle embrace. Kakashi finally kissed Iruka on the forehead.

"Naruto and Yamato are probably wondering where I've gone." he said. Iruka nuzzled his face into the nape of Kakashi's neck.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" he mumbled shyly.

Kakashi put a finger under Iruka's chin and tilted the chuunin's head up until their gazes met. The jounin grinned from behind the blue cloth covering his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Iruka." he answered truthfully.

They returned to the main street to head for Ichiraku Ramen, and for the briefest of moments, Kakashi's fingers wove together with Iruka's, and they both felt as though their hearts had been fully mended again.

…

**Awww, YAY! Reconciliation! :D I'm so glad I got inspiration again for this story, but I'm sorry if it wasn't what you all were expecting. It's enough to continue though! Chapter 6 will come soon… I think! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I get rolling, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has taken the time to review this story after such a long time—even the anonymous folk! :) You guys help me to keep going.**

**And also… *snicker* due to the "nature" of this chapter, I've upped the rating to M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, kthnxbai.**

…

Chapter Six

The morning light sprayed through the windows of Iruka's home. He could feel the warmth on his face as he lay in bed, a small smile on his face. He stretched a bit, inhaling deeply as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes with his hands. He hadn't slept that well in a long, LONG time.

He turned over onto his side, only to bury his face into a bushel of soft, silver hair. He chuckled softly as Kakashi slumbered next to him. Iruka watched as his chest rose and fell slowly with his even breathing, and his smile widened. Kakashi truly was a handsome man, and Iruka knew that it was rare to see him like this, exposed, without his mask. Iruka stroked Kakashi's cheek with his thumb. He couldn't stop staring…

Nor could he stop thinking about last night.

Eating ramen with Naruto again was like a dream to Iruka. The four of them sat there, laughing and enjoying each other's company; it was almost as though nothing had changed. But, Iruka realized that it wasn't the same boy who shoveled those noodles down and begged for more. Naruto was a young man now, and while the shoveling and begging still took place, Iruka marveled at how much Naruto had really grown up. It was so much to take in.

After hours of quality time at Ichiraku's, Naruto and Yamato both went home for the night. It was just him now. Iruka could feel a pink hue rise to his cheeks as they began walking together… hand in hand. He stole a glance at Kakashi. The jounin's head turned, and their eyes met. From behind the fabric of his mask, Kakashi smiled brightly with a laugh.

"I have to say… I'm not used to this." he admitted with a sheepish shrug.

Iruka nodded. "I'm not either. It's been so long."

Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists now as they walked the remainder of the way in silence. Despite a few giggles from Iruka when Kakashi poked him in the ribs and a few content sighs, they both enjoyed the quiet. Finally, they arrived at Iruka's home.

"I don't want this night to end…" Iruka whispered as the two embraced.

Kakashi didn't say anything at first. He held Iruka at arm's length, simply gazing at him. He then smiled and moved in closer to Iruka's ear.

"I don't think it should just yet."

Iruka gasped a little, his face and neck flushing bright red. "K-Kakashi!" He swallowed nervously. "Do you think…?"

Kakashi nudged his mask down his face. He trailed kisses from Iruka's jaw line down to his throat. The salty, copper skin of Iruka's neck was so warm, so enticing that Kakashi almost forgot to answer.

"Only if you're ready, Iruka. I won't go any further if you're not."

Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi's chest, forcing him to move back a little bit. Their lips were inches away. "I-I, uhm…"

Kakashi waited patiently, admiring the swirls of coffee brown that were Iruka's eyes. Iruka scoffed a little, his hands returning to Kakashi's waist.

"I want you something awful, Kakashi." he said blatantly.

Kakashi blinked in surprise before smiling again. Suddenly, he scooped Iruka into his arms, despite the loud yelp that came from Iruka's lips. He nuzzled Iruka's nose with his own and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Then we should take this inside." he murmured.

Iruka laughed nervously as he fumbled for the keys. He managed to finally open the front door, and Kakashi stepped inside. He closed the door with his foot, and Iruka locked the door behind them before throwing the keys against the wall. His arms snaked around Kakashi's neck as he quickly pressed his lips to the other's, his eyes falling closed. Kakashi cradled Iruka all the way to the chuunin's bedroom, kissing him and nipping at his lower lip.

Iruka moaned as Kakashi moved on top of him and pressed him into the bed sheets, their lips stitching together again. Iruka shuddered at their tongues met, their hot breaths mingling. Kakashi grabbed at Iruka's chuunin vest and shirt, discarding them to the floor. His hands cupped Iruka's face as Iruka worked on his vest. Kakashi's skin was so milky and cool; Iruka loved the feeling of it against his own.

They separated for a moment, and Kakashi smiled as he traveled down to Iruka's hips. Iruka let out a shaky breath as his zipper was skillfully taken down by Kakashi's teeth. He watched as Kakashi slipped his pants down. It wasn't long before both men were stark naked.

"I've been ready for this, Kakashi." Iruka sighed. "W-When you asked me earlier if I wasn't… I've been ready ever since I met you… I—"

Kakashi's hands gripped Iruka's manhood, and the chuunin's words were lost to a low groan. Kakashi squeezed and massaged slowly.

"Same. Same." he replied.

Iruka hummed with delight as Kakashi continued for a few more moments. Then, the jounin signaled for Iruka to turn over. Iruka nodded slowly as he did what he was told and flipped over to his stomach. Kakashi took a second to remove Iruka's ponytail holder, letting the chuunin's hair shower down to his shoulders. Kakashi then gripped Iruka's hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Please, Kakashi…" Iruka said softly. "Stop asking me that."

Kakashi smiled before forcing himself into Iruka. A loud, hot moan emitted from Iruka's throat as he grasped the sheets tightly. Kakashi pushed slow and hard, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back a groan, to no avail. Iruka continued to moan. It hurt… a lot. He hadn't realized how large Kakashi was.

But, the hurt was well worth it. Kakashi craned Iruka's neck to where they could look at each other. His tongue slipped between Iruka's lips as he took another thrust. His pace increased, and Iruka moaned into every kiss. God, he became so hard from that! He found Iruka's penis once more and squeezed.

"A-Ah!" Iruka panted.

Kakashi pushed into Iruka even faster now. His hands now gripped Iruka's shoulders as he pressed his face into Iruka's back. Iruka gasped, the sheets tangled in his clenched fists. His skin, now slick with sweat, slid against Kakashi's, and the jounin plunged further into him. Iruka cried out.

"Yes…" Kakashi groaned. "Oh, yes!"

He emptied himself completely. Upon feeling Kakashi climax, Iruka gasped a little as he came soon after. They lay there for a moment, and the only sound that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing.

"Oh my God…" Iruka gasped, pushing his hair out of his face weakly. "T-That was…"

"Beautiful." Kakashi said before Iruka could finish. He kissed Iruka on the cheek lovingly before carefully pulling out. Iruka continued to breathe deeply as Kakashi moved to his side. He took Kakashi's hands into his, tears welling in his eyes.

"It WAS beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Kakashi smiled before brushing his lips against Iruka's. Iruka's eyes fell closed as he placed his hand on the nape of Kakashi's neck. He moved away and fanned out the sheets that were now damp with sweat.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in this? I could change these." Iruka offered.

Kakashi merely shook his head before kissing Iruka again… and again… and again.

Iruka finally snapped out of his thoughts as Kakashi stirred next to him. The jounin's eyes fluttered open and immediately met his. Kakashi sighed.

"Morning, Iruka…"

"Hello, Kakashi." Iruka cooed. "Did you sleep alright?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed him on the forehead. "Never better. How about you?"

"Never better, too." Iruka answered softly. He giggled a little before nibbling Kakashi's ear. "T-Though I think it's really late. The sun's pretty high up already."

Kakashi turned to look out the window and nodded.

"I'd say it's about 10." he said before getting out of the sheets and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You're not late for Naruto's training, are you?" Iruka fretted.

Kakashi turned back to look at Iruka and smiled. "I'm late to everything, Iruka. You know that."

Iruka chuckled a little as Kakashi stood up and collected his clothes from the floor. He placed both of his hands behind his head, watching Kakashi dress. Kakashi's creamy, white skin was quickly covered up by the fabrics of a jounin. Kakashi looked at Iruka with a smirk.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked jokingly.

"It's Saturday, Kakashi." Iruka countered.

Kakashi's final act was to pull his mask back onto his face. He leaned down and took Iruka's hand, smiling all the while.

"Well, you should relax then. I'll come by again after training."

Iruka shook his head, squeezing Kakashi's hand tenderly. "But there's cleaning to do!"

Kakashi moved closer, his face now inches from Iruka's. He laughed a little.

"I said relax."

Iruka rolled his eyes before Kakashi kissed him on the cheek. Without missing a beat, Kakashi opened the bedroom window and hopped out.

"It's called using a door!" Iruka called after him in a teasing voice. He wasn't sure if Kakashi had heard, since there wasn't an answer. But, Iruka simply fell back into bed, closed his eyes and smiled.

…

**A/N: DAMN haha. That lovely sex scene of loveliness just had to be there sometime. ;D Tune in for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO, SO sorry it's taken me a while to put this up. ^^; NaNoWriMo ate up my life. Anyway, enough of that! Here comes Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ~**

* * *

Chapter Seven

It all continued this way for a while. Kakashi supervised Naruto's training every day, making sure that the genin learned to manipulate his wind nature and control his chakra at the same time. It was the usual routine.

Meanwhile, on his side of things, Iruka felt that he was regaining a sense of normalcy again in his life. He only went to visit the doctor once more, and that was to finally give his pain medication back; it was no longer needed. He resumed his teaching duties at the academy, much to his students' excitement as well as his own. Sure, he still occasionally thought of the chuunin life he really wanted— going on missions and all of that. But, after what he had been through those past few weeks, it was nice to simply pick up where he had left off.

It wasn't like before though. Iruka no longer felt sad about not being a part of Naruto's saw Naruto all the time now because of Kakashi. Any spare time they took off of training, Kakashi and Naruto met up with Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen. Sometimes, Yamato would join in, too. It was everything Iruka had been dreaming about.

On one particularly hot day, the steaming noodle dish didn't really sound appealing to any of them, even Naruto. He was so eager to conclude his training that he decided to stay out on the field with Yamato. Kakashi insisted that he stay, too; however, Naruto wouldn't have it.

"No way, Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde said confidently. "You go do what you want to do today!" Naruto's voice lowered as he looked off toward the woods. "I think someone's willing to keep you company."

Kakashi's eyebrow arched in confusion. His eyes glanced in the general direction that Naruto's had. Sure enough, standing there with a broad smile on his face, was Iruka. He waved shyly. If it hadn't been for his mask, Naruto and Yamato both would have seen Kakashi's face and neck flush red. He cleared his throat as he turned to Yamato.

"Are you sure you can handle him alone?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not a problem, senpai." Yamato replied. Kakashi nodded as he faced Naruto again.

"You're almost there. Push to the finish." he stated.

With a sharp salute, Naruto beamed. "Yes, sir!"

Kakashi saluted as well and headed for the trees, leaving Naruto and Yamato to begin. He strode up to Iruka casually, gesturing over his shoulder.

"You put Naruto up to this, didn't you?"

Iruka laughed softly, adjusting his headband a little. They both knew the answer to that question, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he turned and began to walk. Kakashi walked slightly behind him, and as soon as they were far enough away from the clearing, Kakashi took his chance. He snaked his arms around Iruka's waist, and Iruka yelped in surprise. Kakashi whirled Iruka behind the nearest tree, pressing the chuunin up against its trunk. He yanked down his mask and devoured Iruka's lips with his. At first, Iruka struggled, but then his eyes fluttered closed, and his arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck. The kiss went on for another minute before Iruka pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

"K-Kakashi!" he managed.

The jounin chuckled mischievously. "Don't tell me you're complaining, Iruka."

Yet, Iruka's eyes were wide with fear, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he squeaked, "We're not alone…"

Kakashi quickly moved away from Iruka, yanked his mask back into place, and whipped around. He felt his cheeks burn red as well upon seeing Sakura. She was merely feet away from the two, grasping a basket of soldier pills with both hands, and her lips were pressed into a firm line. Iruka swallowed nervously as he tried walking towards her.

"S-Sakura, um…" he trailed off, failing to find the right words.

The pink-haired chuunin continued to stand there in silence. She studied them both for a moment, noticing their flustered faces. Finally, a bright smile crossed her face.

"I can't believe you two have kept this a secret." she said excitedly.

"Well…" Iruka began. Yet, he felt Kakashi's hand grasp his, and he fell silent. He looked to Kakashi to find that the Copy Ninja was smiling.

"There's no need for it to be a secret anymore." Kakashi told her honestly. "Sakura… besides Naruto, you should be one of the first to know."

Sakura pouted playfully. "So even Naruto knew before me? That's low, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled a little. Upon seeing this, Iruka grinned and began to laugh, too. For both of them, this was a bit out of relief. Each man had a huge doubt that Sakura would be so open to the idea of their relationship. But, now that she was, they both could relax.

"Well, I'd better get these to him." Sakura said. She approached Kakashi, now holding her basket with one hand. With the other, she punched him VERY lightly in the shoulder. Kakashi was thankful for it.

"You two are adorable." she quipped, her smile widening. She then turned to go.

"Wait a minute, Sakura." Iruka piped up.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, facing her two teachers once more. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

Her fellow chuunin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "W-Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" he asked. He squeezed Kakashi's hand. "I mean, while it shouldn't be a secret anymore… I think we'd both like to do that ourselves."

"Of course." Sakura answered waved as she ran off toward the training field.

The minute she left their field of vision, Iruka let out a large sigh. He pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. "That could've been so much worse." He then looked to Kakashi, a smile crossing his face. "You know that right?"

"Absolutely." Kakashi said, taking no hesitation in responding. He faced Iruka again, his voice lowering. "We have to understand though."

"Understand what?" Iruka asked, his smile falling a little.

"That not everyone is going to be so open about it."

Iruka's gaze shifted to the ground. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kakashi was right. In his heart, he feared telling Tsunade the most. She was the Hokage after all. What if their relationship would affect their positions in the village? His lower lip trembled at the thought. It would be a huge risk.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama, Iruka." Kakashi stated.

Iruka's eyes went wide as they locked with Kakashi's. It was as though the Copy Ninja had read his mind.

"B-But, I may lose my job at the Academy! And she might make us retire from being chuunin and jounin! How are we going to convince her to—"

"I don't think it's going to matter."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but he halted. He squeezed Kakashi's hand tenderly. He gave Kakashi the time to explain himself.

"If she goes with it, then great. It won't change anything at all. And if she doesn't… well, it still won't change anything. Going into retirement will give us even more time together." Kakashi's eyes met Iruka's. "We could even move in together."

Iruka scoffed with a smile. "L-Like we already haven't."

Kakashi grinned as he took both of Iruka's hands, their fingers weaving as Kakashi continued.

"That's why I think it won't matter what Tsunade-sama decides. And as long as I'm with you, I don't care."

Iruka's mouth hung agape, a blush burning his face and neck. He chuckled a bit as he swung their arms back and forth.

"Then, I don't care either. As long as I'm with you, Kakashi."

* * *

It didn't mean that Iruka still wasn't scared out of his mind.

He tried breathing evenly as he and Kakashi stood outside of Tsunade's office a few hours later. He worried about his ribcage being bruised from how hard his heart was beating. Yet, it was now or never. Tsunade would either accept or reject it. There was no way that Iruka wanted his relationship with Kakashi to remain shrouded in the shadows.

Deep down, Kakashi was worrying just as much, but he refused to show it. Any faltering, any hesitation at all would make Tsunade doubt his stability as well as Iruka's. That was one of the last things Kakashi wanted.

The door to Tsunade's office swung open, sending both men reeling for a moment. Shizune stood there, smiling at them. The pixie brunette was her usual self, her shoulders pulled back and her chin tilted up in assurance.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." she stated. Her voice softened a little. "But, I would go easy on her. She's had a very busy day."

Iruka glanced nervously at Kakashi, but the Copy Ninja returned Iruka's gaze with a confident nod. The moment had arrived. The two stepped into Tsunade's office, and Shizune closed the door behind them. She then dutifully returned to her place beside Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage slumped in her chair a bit, propping her chin with one hand as her other twirled a pencil in thought. There were slight circles under her eyes, and she cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Gentlemen. You needed to see me?"

Kakashi put his hands to his sides before bowing. "Thank you for fitting us into your schedule, Tsunade-sama." he addressed her. "We wanted to discuss something with you."

Tsunade now held her head high. "Is it about Naruto? Or his newest mission to pursue Akatsuki?"

"Neither." Iruka spoke up. Tsunade's eyes fell on him, immediately rendering him speechless. Kakashi decided to pick it back up.

"Iruka's right. It's not about Naruto." The jounin explained. "It's about… us, actually."

"Really?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

If this were to go badly, Iruka didn't want Kakashi to completely take the fall. Suddenly, he grasped Kakashi's hand in his, holding it in plain sight for Tsunade. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, as did Tsunade's and Shizune's. The room fell silent for a fraction of a second. Iruka swallowed nervously.

"We had to tell you, Hokage-sama… that we are in a relationship."

Tsunade visibly stiffened. Even Shizune winced. The office was enveloped with a much longer silence this time. However, Kakashi wouldn't let it stay that way.

"Yes. That's what we've come here to tell you." He squeezed Iruka's hand. "And we want to assure you that it won't affect our positions here in Konoha. I will still focus on my duties as a sensei and a jounin, while Iruka remains focused on his duties as a teacher and chuunin. We won't let this interfere with what needs to be done."

"W-We know it's a bit unexpected." Iruka continued. "But… this feels right." He smiled. "I wouldn't be who I am today without Kakashi, and I'm sure he can say the same of me. You are one of the only people in the village who knows besides Naruto and Sakura, and we had an obligation to tell you because, well, you're our Hokage. You're supposed to know everything that happens in Konoha…"

Tsunade didn't speak. Shizune looked back and forth between the two shinobi and then set her eyes cautiously on Tsunade. The Hokage folded her hands together, her elbows resting on her desk as she stared them down. Kakashi and Iruka both stood firm. She closed her eyes. Iruka's heart nearly stopped as her lips formed words.

"I could give you both an honorable discharge. I could say that you felt that it was your time to quit being shinobi… because to openly admit of a relationship like this to your comrades and the rest of the village could call your reputations into question."

Kakashi and Iruka remained mute. Tsunade's eyes opened.

"Asuma and Kurenai managed it, and I'm sure you could as well, yet this is different. Asuma had his credibility as the Third's son. Also, their relationship was clearly… heterosexual."

Iruka flinched at the word. He laced his fingers with Kakashi's.

Tsunade stood, her hands pressed into the wood of her desk. "Yet, your places in the village are too important to relinquish as of this moment. The Academy is struggling to find willing ninja to fill positions, and Naruto needs to resume his training. Therefore, I won't pass judgment."

Although both Iruka and Kakashi felt a huge weight leave their shoulders, they stayed rooted to their spots. Tsunade's gaze was still stern and upon them.

"Understand, however, that if your romance impedes on your ability to complete your tasks, you'll report back here to sign resignation documents. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Iruka answered. "We won't let you down."

"Good." Tsunade said. "Now, get out. I have things to do."

Kakashi and Iruka locked eyes, and both could tell that the other was relieved and elated at the news. They bowed briefly before exiting Tsunade's office, shutting the door behind them.

Tsunade let out a sigh that she had obviously been holding back. Shizune looked at her superior.

"I had no clue that they were…"

"I did." Tsunade confessed.

Shizune looked at the Hokage quizzically. Tsunade returned her gaze with a small smile.

"They've reached out to each other since they were boys. After Kakashi lost his father and Obito and Iruka lost his parents, they had a new respect for one another." She shook her head in disbelief. "They're good at not showing it though, especially Kakashi."

Shizune blinked. "So, what are you going to do?"

Tsunade said nothing at first. Finally, when she did, it was with a shrug.

"I'm going to see if they can manage it."

* * *

**A/N: Finished AT LAST! Good grief haha. Thanks for sticking with me, people! Review, review, review, and Chapter 8 will be out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, while trying to write two, 10-page papers is tough, I'm back with this next chapter! :D Kind of a downer… but I won't say more than that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Explosions everywhere. Rubble raining down. Screams and cries of the innocent people of Konoha. And Iruka found himself right in the middle of it. There hadn't been any warning. It was just a normal day until all of this started happening. He didn't know where Naruto was or Lady Tsunade or anyone; he had been helping civilians into the village's emergency bunker. Yet, when it became clear that he was no longer needed, Iruka went out into the fray on his own… because he also had no idea where Kakashi was.

Iruka could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. Comrades were littered all around him, trapped under the debri of Konoha's buildings. He looked at every single face as he ran, and none of them were masked. His breathing became labored more out of panic than exertion. He wanted to know that Kakashi was okay, that they could be side by side in this fight.

Iruka got his wish, but in all the wrong ways.

He finally saw the silver-haired jounin in the heat of battle. Iruka watched in horror as Kakashi fought a man with orange, spiked hair and the most unsettling, purple eyes. Spikes protruded from the man's face and arms. Iruka then witnessed the familiar black cloak that Kakashi's foe wore. The red clouds couldn't be mistaken. It was the Akatsuki, unleashing their assault on the village.

The glow of Raikiri radiated from Kakashi's hand as he advanced toward the mysterious enemy. However, in an instant, Kakashi was blown away by a force that shook the very ground. Iruka gasped as rock and dust swirled around him. A mushroom cloud bloomed in the sky above them. Iruka looked around frantically.

Finally, when everything cleared, he could see Kakashi emerge from under a pile of wood planks. The man of Akatsuki stood at a distance, perfectly untouched. Iruka would no longer watch. He wouldn't be a bystander.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called.

Kakashi didn't hear him, for another Raikiri was released towards the enemy. The orange-haired man deflected it without even raising an arm.

Suddenly, another Akatsuki member landed behind Kakashi. This one was bald, yet he possessed the same purple eyes as well as the spikes piercing his skin. Iruka tried to yell again, but this newcomer attacked with bombs that sprouted from his hand.

Kakashi was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. But, Iruka knew better. Kakashi was much faster than those weapons. He appeared, summoning Raikiri again to strike the bald man. The cloaked man ducked. Iruka gasped. Did this man have eyes in the back of his head or something? No one could have avoided Kakashi's attack so easily.

The two Akatsuki members now stood across from Kakashi. Sweat formed at Iruka's hair line. He should step in, now. Kakashi would have a hard time fighting those two alone. Before Iruka could react, the bald man discarded his cloak, revealing a hideous monster with six arms and a huge saw of some sort. The orange-haired one then held up his hand. Out of the blue, he sucked Kakashi toward him. Iruka had no idea how the enemy was doing it. Even as Kakashi used a chain from his knapsack to hold on to, the force became too strong.

The bald man's saw sliced straight through Kakashi. Iruka felt tears running down his cheeks as he nearly cried out. Then, Kakashi disappeared in a burst of light. It was a Lightening clone. Iruka sighed with relief. Yet, that was too close of a call. He had to intervene.

At the same time he advanced, the giant fists of Choza and Choji smashed into the earth, crushing the bald Akatsuki member. Other reinforcements appeared behind them as Kakashi tossed some rubble off of himself. Iruka ran towards him.

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka!" The silver-haired jounin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you." Iruka said, helping him up.

The cloaked man charged. The other ninja used various weapons to subdue him, but they were pushed away yet again. Another cloud of dust exploded around them. The enemy was still proceeding towards them. Kakashi launched a kunai with a smoke bomb attached to it. The Akatsuki member was surrounded with smoke as everyone retreated.

Kakashi, Iruka, Choza, and Choji now sat together behind a large piece of wall. Kakashi then explained the man's abilities to Choza. This was where Iruka first heard the enemy's name: Pain.

"I have an idea." Kakashi then said to the Akimichi. "I need your help."

"What are you planning?" Iruka demanded.

"Just keep your distance." Kakashi told him as their eyes met. "Choza and Choji are crucial to this plan, but you can come in if we need reinforcement."

"I'm not going to stand here and just WATCH you all fight. We're in this together, Kakashi."

Kakashi took Iruka's hand roughly, to the surprise of all present. The Sharingan user looked deeply into Iruka's eyes.

"Please. Stay. Here." he pleaded softly.

Although he was extremely unhappy about it, Iruka stayed out of the fight. He could barely see what was going on, since the smoke bomb's haze still lingered. He heard Choza and Choji attack together; then, he saw the blue hue of Raikiri. They could have ended it.

When the air cleared once more, Iruka barely contained a scream. Choza and Choji were both unconscious. Pain remained unharmed. And Kakashi was trapped within the ruins. Iruka could see blood trickling down Kakashi's face and Pain's lips move as he spoke. Now it was really time for Iruka to intervene. He raced towards Kakashi.

Suddenly, Kakashi's head whipped back. He had been hit with something. Iruka urged his legs to move faster. He prayed that Kakashi wasn't hurt. He prayed with everything he had. Pain fled as Choji stirred. Then, the bald man came to. The next few moments flew by in an instant.

Iruka reached Kakashi just as the jounin's eyes slipped closed.

"KAKASHI! Don't you do this to me!" Iruka yelled, placing his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. "Don't you leave me! Not now!"

Katsuyu approached them, latching herself onto Kakashi's back.

"Please do something!" Iruka begged the slug.

"I… can't." Katsuyu managed in her small voice.

Iruka shooed Katsuyu as he tried to pull Kakashi out of the rubble. "Then I'll have to do something! He won't die like this! I won't let it happen!" Once he freed Kakashi from the pile of stone and laid him down, Iruka ripped the jounin's mask down, disregarding Katsuyu's presence. He clamped his mouth on Kakashi's, hard.

"Iruka-san!" Katsuyu protested.

"I'm not giving up!" Iruka responded as he forced his palms into Kakashi's chest. He counted the pumps furiously in his head. "Get Sakura, Ino, any medical ninja available!"

"But they will be needed elsewhere."

Iruka's lips met Kakashi's once again as he exhaled powerfully. He checked for a pulse and felt nothing. He resumed pumping.

"I won't give up, Kakashi." he muttered. "I know that you'd do the same for me." He continued relentlessly for a good ten minutes until Choza and Choji returned. Yet Kakashi's pulse didn't.

* * *

**A-Anyways. T_T I hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, PLEASE forgive me for the lack of updating. ^^; But here I am at last!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kakashi wandered in complete darkness. He had no sense of direction or purpose in where he walked. He just kept going. He knew where he was now, and he understood what had happened. In a way, he had already accepted it. He would see Obito, Rin, and Minato again. Maybe even the Third Hokage and Asuma. But, something weighed down on his heart even more than death itself, and it took everything he had to keep from sobbing.

He didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

The last thing he heard was Iruka screaming his name. He heard the anguish in the chuunin's voice, and it echoed in his mind like a whisper in a cave; it sounded so far away now. _Everything_ seemed so far away. Pain invading the village. Naruto's training. His last night with Iruka. He squeezed his eyes shut, yet even that couldn't stop one, singular tear from trailing down his masked cheek.

Kakashi continued his walk until he heard a deep, gravelly voice, one that he hadn't heard in many years.

"Is that you, Kakashi?"

At first, he thought that he was imagining things. Yet a soft, orange glow sprayed over his face, and he could see a silhouette sitting before an open flame. He could match the voice with the man unmistakably.

"So, this is where you were…"

He approached the fire and sat down next to the silhouette, next to the ghost of a man who stared deeply into the flames. Sakumo Hatake did nothing to greet his son. Instead, he just asked a question.

"Will you tell me your story?"

"Sure…" Kakashi said. "It's a really long story, so I want to take my time."

The White Fang raised his head, and his dark eyes met the one matching his across the way. He smiled softly.

"Yeah… that's fine." he told Kakashi. The younger Hatake gazed at the older for a long moment before smiling in return.

"Well… Father…" Kakashi began. "I became a jonin shortly after you… passed on. My first mission as a team leader failed. I lost my eye and one of my dearest teammates."

"Ah, yes." Sakumo said softly. "Obito Uchiha. The boy who gave you that Sharingan eye."

"How did you know that?" his son asked.

"I've seen visions of you two together." he explained. "You two weren't just teammates; you were the best of friends, even if you didn't necessarily like each other."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah. He was really close to me, Dad. I wouldn't be the ninja I am today without him." Sakumo nodded in understanding, a signal for Kakashi to continue.

The younger man spoke of how he rose to fame as 'Sharingan Kakashi' and 'The Copy Ninja.' He described acquiring the members of Team 7 and the personalities of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in full. Naruto was the blockhead, but persevered and refused to give up. Sakura worried more about finding love, but always trained hard. Sasuke abandoned the village and chose vengeance, but he was clearly the most intelligent of the three. Kakashi admitted to his father how he felt more connected to Sasuke, since they both felt the devastating losses of loved ones. He went on about the deaths of the Third and Fourth Hokages, as well as Tsunade becoming the first female Hokage. He talked for what felt like two hours, but who knew how much time had really passed in this place?

However, there was still one thing that Kakashi hadn't told Sakumo, and it made his stomach churn nervously. As he recounted his life, he knew that he had left out one crucial aspect, one that changed him in ways that no other could… not even his father's passing. He took a deep breath.

"I'm also in love."

The older Hatake raised an eyebrow quizzically, a smile crossing his face. "Is that so? I had hoped to see the day my boy falls in love for myself, but I suppose hearing about it is just as well. Who is she?"

"_His_ name is Iruka." Kakashi answered.

Sakumo's smile fell just as quickly as it had came. His eyes flitted back and forth from the fire to his son, not entirely sure if he had heard correctly. Yet, he saw the conviction in Kakashi's eyes. And when Kakashi felt so strongly about anything, there was no doubt. Sakumo cleared his throat.

"Iruka, huh? When did this happen?"

Kakashi chose his words carefully before replying. "We were in ANBU together a long time ago. He… was involved with another man. But, we left ANBU at the same time, and he became a teacher at the Academy. He was responsible for some of the best students, including my own. I guess that's when it really happened. I care about him a lot." A moment of silence passed.

"I can see him up there." Sakumo whispered. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The elder Hatake closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Kakashi could swear that he saw tears brimming in his father's eyes.

"He's devastated. I've never seen a man in so much pain."

Kakashi's hands trembled, and he folded one on top of the other to try and hide it. His father clearly noticed, but decided to speak again.

"Who would have thought that both you and I would die so early?" he asked sadly. "Although not as early as your mother." Kakashi's eyes were focused on the fire. He decided to change the subject.

"Father, I've always wanted to ask you something."

Sakumo wiped his eyes quickly before turning toward his son.

"Why did someone like you, who was known as the White Fang of Konoha, choose to ignore the village code and abandon a crucial mission in order to save his comrades? If you hadn't done so, no one would have condemned you, and you wouldn't have become so miserable… I felt so bitter."

"I see…" Sakumo sighed. "You took it pretty hard, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi said sincerely. "But you know, Dad… whatever the outcome, I know you did your best. I can see that now, and I understand you. You broke the code to save everyone… and I'm proud of you for it."

Sakumo struggled for words before returning his eyes to the fire with a slight smile. As ironic as it was, he had never felt more alive than he did after hearing his son's words of forgiveness. They were all he needed now. He nodded.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, an eery green light enveloped Kakashi. He stood up in alarm, his eyes wide. He felt a gentle pulling, as though someone was dragging him out of water.

"What's this?" he gasped.

"Seems it was too soon for you to come here." His father answered calmly. "There must be something you're still meant to do."

Kakashi faced Sakumo, their eyes locking once more. All of the sudden, he felt like he barely had any time there at all. "Dad…"

The White Fang smiled. "I'm glad we got to talk. Thank you for forgiving me. Now, I can move on in peace."

Kakashi's vision blurred as the pulling tugged harder on him. He could see nothing of his father except for a shadowy outline. He reached out, desperate to touch him. He felt the lightest brush of fingertips.

"Son… before you go…" Sakumo's voice echoed. "Tell Iruka that I've said hello. Thank him for me… and let him know that you both have my blessing. He's made you very happy."

Before he could say anything in return, Kakashi was lifted off of his feet, speeding rapidly out of the darkness and leaving Sakumo behind. The last words that he heard from his father made his heart break.

"I'll finally be able to see your mother."

* * *

Choji had to turn away. The sight that his eyes fell upon when he returned to Kakashi was more than anything he could bear. He remained silent, except for a few sniffles, as Choza put a hand on his shoulder. The older Akimichi himself had to keep his gaze to the ground.

For the past few minutes, Iruka had done nothing except scream helplessly at the sky, cradling Kakashi's corpse in his arms. Tears spilled over in droves and showed no signs of slowing. Of all the things he had lost in his life, even his parents, Iruka had never felt so much pain as he did when he lost Kakashi. When the jonin's heart stopped beating. When Iruka knew that he would never see the light from those eyes ever again. He had thought that he was a broken man before. But, nothing compared to the loss of Kakashi. It made his entire being shatter into pieces, and the pain was absolutely unbearable.

Iruka had fallen silent now. He stroked Kakashi's silver hair, staring into space. He was numb. The only thing that registered in his mind was the soft way that the other man's head lolled against his chest, as though he were merely sleeping.

As Choza maintained his distance, Choji mustered the courage to approach Iruka. He knelt at his former teacher's side, his tears running just as freely.

"I…I'm so sorry, Iruka-sensei…" Choji choked on his words. "If only Pa and I had let you help us. If only I had been stronger. If only—"

The two men jolted as a flash of light blinded them and the body between them moved. Kakashi sat up with a start, as though he had been waking from a nightmare. His eyes were wide with fear. Choji quickly called to his father. Iruka hadn't moved an inch. He _couldn't_ move. Kakashi was dead, and now he wasn't. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm so glad!" Choji exclaimed, wiping his tears away. "I'm so glad, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What happened?" Kakashi managed weakly.

No one answered at first. Kakashi looked around, expecting someone to explain how his resurrection was possible. Yet, his entire world came to a halt when his eyes met a set of brown ones. Ones that always reminded him of light swirls of coffee. Ones that Kakashi feared he would never see again. Before either man could speak, Iruka closed the distance between them and nearly strangled Kakashi with a desperate hug. Iruka cried again, but this time, he was happy. He was the happiest man alive because the man he loved was alive, too. Everything was suddenly right again.

"Y-You scared me." Iruka stuttered. "You scared me so badly, Kakashi!" Kakashi hugged back, feeling his strength return.

"I didn't mean to." The jonin murmured.

"I know…" Iruka croaked. His voice was very raw now, and he had to clear his throat a few times before smiling widely. "Just don't ever die on me again."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh a little as they continued to hold each other. He didn't know how he was alive or why, but he remembered something that Sakumo had said to him before their parting. _There must be something you're still meant to do_. Kakashi knew that this could have had several meanings. One of them stood out in his mind, but before he took more time to think about it, he remembered something else his father had said.

"Iruka." he said with a small smile. "My dad says hello... and thank you."

Iruka moved back, now holding Kakashi at arm's length and blinking in surprise. "You saw your father? The White Fang? And he told you to tell me…"

Before Kakashi could pick up where the chuunin left off, he noticed a white and blue slug slithering to his side. He knew that it was Tsunade's summoning, Katsuyu. The little creature spoke in her high-pitched voice.

"I will explain everything."

* * *

**Mreh… not my absolute favorite chapter, but it'll do for now. Maybe I'll come back and rewrite it, I'm not sure. xD Anywho, the next update is coming soon, I promise!**


	10. Author's note!

**Okay, everyone: HELLO AGAIN! :D I feel like it's been ages since I've given this story any love (well, almost six months, it feels like longer). I miss writing about these guys!**

**So, my winter break is coming up, which means I'll finally have some free time to update! And to figure out where the hell this story is going haha. ^^; As we all know, the manga's miles ahead of where this story is. I'm going to try my very best to get caught up with the latest events, though I don't want this story to be all about the fighting.**

**Anyway, I'm still alive, and so is this story! It's hard to believe that I first published this story in 2009. I think it's getting closer and closer to being done, but again, it depends what's going on in the manga.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They're a big part of why I want to continue this. You've all been waiting for a while now! I hope I give you all what you want when it comes to some KakaIru!**

**Cheers~**

**DR609**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: YOSH! Here I am, just like I promised! :) I'm ready to get this story rolling again, and I hope you guys are, too! Reviews are appreciated, as always. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep doing this haha. Who owns Naruto except for Kishi?**

* * *

Chapter Ten

It was all coming back together.

Every stone, every plank of wood, every window and door was being replaced. Sure, it wouldn't be exactly like before, but Konoha was being rebuilt, slowly but surely. The people worked hard every day to get the village closer and closer to its former glory. All the pieces just had to be put back together.

Iruka walked through the streets, a huge smile on his face. He had tried to lend a hand to rebuilding the Academy, but his fellow chuunin insisted that they could get the job done just fine. So he decided to wander. He watched all around him as the citizens worked hard and laughed together. He couldn't have been more pleased to see their efforts take form.

Yet, some people were still out of sorts.

As he rounded a corner to another street, Iruka heard high-pitched crying.

"Where? Where is it?!"

A small girl who couldn't have been any older than five stumbled down the street. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she looked around in fright. She stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees, sobbing hard. Iruka hurried up to her and knelt down.

"Hey now," he assured her. "Don't do that. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, it's not!" The girl sniffled. "M-My house is gone! I don't know where it's gone!" Iruka smiled, petting the girl gently on the head.

"Don't worry. It might take a while, but your house will be back." he told her. "I promise."

"But I wanna go home!" The girl whined. Iruka shook his head.

"I know… I'm sorry." he said. "Do you know where your mother is?"

As soon as he asked, a woman who looked exactly like the young girl came hobbling down the street. She had one leg bandaged, and she walked with a crutch. Yet, when she spied her daughter, the woman gasped.

"Akio! There you are!" The woman called out.

The girl turned away from Iruka and squealed upon seeing her mother.

"Kachan!"

The woman rushed up to the girl, and they embraced. Iruka sighed in relief and stood up again.

"Akio, I told you not to run off like that!" The woman scolded. "Your father and I were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, kachan!" The girl wept, grabbing her mother's clothes tightly. The woman looked to Iruka and smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for finding her!" she exclaimed. Iruka put up both of his hands a little.

"I-It wasn't any trouble." he said modestly. "I didn't want to leave her alone."

Before he could say anymore, Akio was helping her mother as they walked in the other direction. As the woman continued to scold her, Akio looked over her should to Iruka and waved. Iruka smiled brightly, waving back. He was sorry to see that the girl's mother was injured like that. But, he also knew that the girl would be safe again. For a long time. Konoha had been saved.

Naruto had saved Konoha from Pein.

And Naruto's voice was the next Iruka heard.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The chuunin whirled around in surprise to see Naruto and Kakashi standing together. Naruto grinned goofily, and it made a wide smile cross Iruka's face as well. Everything about Naruto was contagious. His smile, his laugh, his attitude. Iruka only wished that those were things he passed on to Naruto, but Iruka had long given up on that belief. Those things weren't the kind that could be taught, only inherited. Naruto's looks and kindness from the fourth Hokage. His spirit and fire from Kushina. His will to never give up from Jiraiya. Even some useful knowledge from Kakashi.

If Naruto had inherited anything from Iruka, Iruka didn't know it.

Iruka was then subjected to a spine-splitting hug from his cherished student. Iruka hugged back as best as he could as he let out a wheezing laugh.

"N-Naruto. How was the Land of Iron?"

Naruto moved away a little, and Iruka had noticed that Naruto's smile had vanished. The genin looked at the ground. Iruka's smile fell as well. Another thing that was contagious about Naruto was his changes in mood. He was as high as the sky one minute and falling violently back to Earth the next. Everyone around him could be affected.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said softly. "I gotta go." He only perked up slightly as he looked at Iruka again. "Do you wanna meet for some ramen later?"

Iruka nodded, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Nothing would be better." he said.

Naruto nodded as well before dashing past Iruka and disappearing down the next street. Iruka then shifted his focus to Kakashi. The jounin approached Iruka with a bouquet of white flowers in his hand.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka stammered, his face burning bright red. "Y-You didn't have to do that."

Iruka saw Kakashi's thin smile from behind his mask.

"Actually, Guy gave these to me." Kakashi explained. "There's so much you need to know, Iruka."

Iruka raised his eyebrow, struck with confusion. Kakashi approached Iruka, pulled down his mask with his free hand and pecked Iruka on the cheek. Iruka felt the blush intensify in his face and move down to his neck. Kakashi returned his mask to its proper place.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk." Kakashi suggested.

* * *

Iruka's emotions were swirling in so many different directions. Yet, he had silently listened to Kakashi the whole time as the jounin explained everything. Sasuke's attack on the Five Kage Summit, Madara's declaration of war and Danzo's death were a lot to take in as it was. But, when Kakashi brought up the encounter between Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka was on the verge of tears. He finally interjected.

"That's really what he said?" he whispered. "That if he and Sasuke fight, they will both die?"

All Kakashi could do was nod. Iruka inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to stomach this information. He couldn't imagine a life without Naruto. Every person in Konoha probably couldn't. Naruto was their hero, their savior. After finally gaining the trust, respect and love from the village that he so deserved and desired, was Naruto really going to waste it all by dying with Sasuke? Iruka sighed as this fear weighed down on his already heavy heart.

Then, Kakashi explained the flowers, the memento of Guy's last challenge in their eternal rivalry. Kakashi was to become Hokage. The elders would soon fetch him for a meeting with the feudal lords about the matter. Iruka was astounded.

"Really?!" he nearly shouted in surprise. "Y-You're becoming Hokage?!" Kakashi shushed Iruka harshly and looked around to make sure that no one had heard. Many of the people around them were absorbed in their repair work. Kakashi finally spoke.

"Yes. I'm the one who has been recommended." Kakashi told him. "But the meeting today will confirm it. No one knows yet." Kakashi smiled a little. "Promise me that you'll keep this to yourself for now."

"Of course." Iruka said. "I-It's just…" Iruka laughed a little. "It's just not really 'you,' Kakashi."

"I know." The copy ninja responded. "But, the leadership of Konoha has been severely damaged. It has to be rebuilt again before any preparations for the war can begin."

Iruka stopped in his tracks. Kakashi followed suit, looking at the chuunin with concern.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Iruka swallowed nervously.

"… What can I say? We're going to war."

Kakashi and Iruka both heard the shuffling of feet behind them. They turned around to face Shikaku Nara. He blatantly addressed Kakashi.

"Let's go. Everyone has gathered."

"Understood." Kakashi told him. Kakashi faced Iruka once more with a small smile. He handed Iruka the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"You should find some water for these." Kakashi said.

"Y-Yeah…" Iruka agreed. "Wouldn't want them to wilt."

Kakashi turned back to Shikaku, and the two began to walk away from Iruka. Iruka's eyes wouldn't leave Kakashi's distancing back. Iruka shook his head.

Only earlier that day, he thought that Konoha was completely safe again. He didn't realize how completely wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, kids, not too shabby huh? I hope you all liked it! Another update will be along soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **I'm goin', I'M GOIN' haha! Here's the update that I've really wanted to make! :) I don't think there's much more to say than that, except… enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Umm… Well… May I go home?_

Kakashi had said it so plainly, yet he couldn't have meant it more. He was more physically and mentally tired than he was used to. Even though he had enjoyed Guy's challenge to the fullest, it had also worn him out. He had so much pressure put on him as he came closer to being named the next hokage. Where would he even begin? Could he rise to the challenge? How would he perform? He thought of these things over and over as the superiors tried to decide what number hokage he would be, sixth or seventh. It felt like a lifetime.

But, they never reached a verdict. The amount of stress on Kakashi's shoulders was instantly lifted when Guy burst through the doors of that meeting. The relief Kakashi felt was indescribable.

Tsunade had woken from her coma.

Kakashi maintained his composure as everyone in the room hurried around to spread the news. When he asked for permission to leave, he doubted that anyone had even heard him. Yet, he didn't care. Kakashi now had one thing on his mind, and it even caused him to turn down Guy's invitation for a sushi dinner.

He knew where he had to go, and he ran almost the entire way there. Hearing the news of Tsunade's recovery seemed to give him one last burst of energy, and he used it well. Kakashi sprinted all the way to a shoddy, little shack that had become a temporary teahouse. He finally slowed down and took a moment to catch his breath.

It was then that Kakashi heard the laughter of two people inside the tea shop. His breathing was still shallow, but a small chuckle escaped him. After another minute or so, he recuperated and entered the shop. He took no time to announce his arrival.

Instead, Kakashi snuck up behind his lover and trapped him in a spine-splitting hug.

Iruka yelped in surprise as Kakashi picked him straight off of the chair and spun him around. Iruka's laughter was so warm and loving that Kakashi only held tighter as he put Iruka down once more.

"Kakashi!" The chuunin exclaimed, facing him. "There you are! You scared me!"

Tae, the blue-haired tea shop owner, giggled in delight as she grabbed another cup.

"Hello there, Hokage-sama." she said politely as she filled the cup to the brim. "I've just brewed some orange spice tea. I'll let you try some. It's on the house, of course!"

Kakashi had heard every word Tae said, but he didn't respond right away. He looked deep into Iruka's eyes. They held each other at arm's length. Kakashi noticed how flustered Iruka still was after being surprised like that. The skin of Iruka's neck and arms was covered in goosebumps. A pink hue rose to his cheeks. Thin strands of loose hair hung down in Iruka's face, probably from all of the rebuilding he had helped with that day.

Kakashi's heart raced as he realized what his next words would truly mean for him and Iruka. He finally turned his attention back to Tae and smiled.

"I didn't become hokage."

Tae gasped, nearly dropping the kettle of tea in her hand. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Then… Tsunada-sama…" he trailed off. Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Tae said excitedly. "Oh, what a relief! She'll still be the fifth hokage!"

"Of course. " Kakashi assured her. Iruka teared up a little as he embraced Kakashi, burying his face in Kakashi's chest.

"Thank goodness." Iruka whispered. "Thank goodness! That's so good to hear."

Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka's neck, letting his head loll softly to the side. He smiled from underneath his mask. He was lost in Iruka's scent, a light mixture of freshly cut wood and paint. Kakashi could feel the chuunin stroke his hair, and he sighed a little. If he stayed like that any longer, he was going to fall asleep.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered again. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Kakashi murmured in response. He lifted his head up slowly, and the first thing his laid eyes on was Tae. He blinked in surprise as he saw tears rolling down her face. Iruka noticed her as well.

"T-Tae…" Iruka began. "Are you going to be alright?"

Tae could only nod as she covered her mouth with one hand. She sniffled a few times before lowering her hand. She grinned at them.

"I just couldn't be happier… for the village… and for you two."

Kakashi felt his cheeks become really hot, and Iruka chuckled a little. Kakashi was a bit amused as he saw a blush creep to Iruka's cheeks as well. The two made for the exit as Iruka smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you, Tae." Iruka said sincerely. "We'll see you soon."

* * *

Of all the times they had had sex, Kakashi really loved the times that they didn't.

After their time at the teahouse, Iruka had led Kakashi to the center of the camp set up outside of Konoha. Some people still slept in huts and tents as the reconstruction neared completion. Iruka had set up a tent just for the two of them. Kakashi laughed a little at Iruka's attempt to decorate the small space. Two tatami mats with blankets and pillows covered the floor. There was a pile of unlit candles in one corner of the tent. Finally, there was a tiny table, and on that table was a vase full of beautiful flowers. They were the ones that Guy had given to Kakashi.

"So you did find some way to keep those." Kakashi commented.

"Y-Yeah…" Iruka replied. "I had to ask Tae for a bar glass. It'll do, I guess."

Kakashi plopped on the floor, groaning in exhaustion. He lied down on his back, putting his hands behind his head. Iruka smiled at him before unzipping his chuunin vest and removing it. Kakashi watched as Iruka also took off his shoes and placed them on the floor. He kept his eyes on Iruka as he sat up to take off his vest as well.

Iruka shed his shirt as well. Although the light was receding with the sunset, Kakashi loved the way the fiery glow lit Iruka's bronze skin. Iruka caught Kakashi in the act of staring, and the chuunin crossed his arms instinctively.

"H-Hi, Kakashi." he said shyly.

"Hey." Kakashi cooed. He removed his shoes and shirt as Iruka sat down beside him. Iruka reached up to take the hair tie and let his hair loose when Kakashi's hand grabbed his wrist. Iruka blushed brightly. Kakashi released Iruka, and his hands snaked behind Iruka's head. One hand pulled the hair tie out of Iruka's hair as the other rested on the nape of Iruka's neck. The dark, straight locks fell straight to Iruka's shoulders. Their gazes met. Kakashi tangled his fingers in Iruka's hair before pulling Iruka toward him. Kakashi nudged his mask down.

"Kaka…" Iruka panted.

Their lips brushed together softly. Iruka moaned as his eyes slipped closed, and his arms wrapped around Kakashi's waist. As Kakashi moved his hands to cup Iruka's face, Iruka's hands moved up Kakashi's back. Both moves deepened the kiss. Kakashi sucked on Iruka's lower lip before lining kisses down Iruka's jawline and throat.

"Oh…" Iruka gasped. Kakashi now straddled Iruka, kissing his neck. Iruka dipped down to kiss Kakashi on the mouth once more. Their tongues met as Kakashi pushed Iruka to the floor. Kakashi pinned Iruka's hands over his head as Kakashi explored Iruka's mouth with his own. Kakashi could feel the both of them grow hard as their hips pressed together. Yet, before anything else happened, a wave of fatigue came over Kakashi. He pulled away.

Breathing heavily, Iruka looked up at Kakashi with concern. "Are you okay…?"

Kakashi reluctantly rolled off of Iruka and sighed. The two lied side by side, neither noticing that day had turned to night so soon. Kakashi looked to Iruka.

"I'm sorry." The jounin said a bit sadly. "It's just been such a long day."

"No, don't be." Iruka answered. "I wasn't expecting… I mean…"

Kakashi smiled as his eyes closed. He could feel Iruka trace circles on his chest.

"I liked what we were doing." Iruka explained. "It didn't have to go any further than that."

Kakashi cracked one eye open. "You don't have to say that to be nice." he teased.

"I'm not." Iruka told him. "Kakashi, I… I like how we can be intimate without having sex."

Kakashi patted his stomach lightly, inviting Iruka to lie down. Iruka gave a small smile. He snuggled up to Kakashi, yawning as he did so. Kakashi watched as Iruka's eyes immediately fell closed. He wasn't sure if the chuunin would even hear, but Kakashi whispered one last thing before succumbing to sleep.

"… Me too, Iruka."

* * *

**A/N: Note to self—the soundtrack for "The Green Mile" helps with love scenes. Surprisingly. O.o Anyways, see you sooner rather than later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: My history class is boring. SO. I'm going to spend what little time I have in here trying to crank this chapter out! :) I'm finishing this fic by the end of the year… I swear. xD**

**Disclaimer: Kishi's. Not mine.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"WOOHOO!"

Iruka couldn't help but smile as Naruto pumped his fists into the air, jumping and grinning like the goofball he was. Naruto, Yamato, Guy and a small group of Leaf ninja had spent the entire day making the last preparations for their trip to the island. The island where Naruto would be held for the entire duration of the war. Or so Iruka hoped.

He hoped that Naruto would dive head first into this so-called mission of his and believe it wholeheartedly. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't have any suspicions about his sudden departure or why he truly had to go to the island. But, most importantly, Iruka had to _pray_ that Naruto wouldn't find out about the Fourth Great Ninja War and storm to the nearest battlefield.

Iruka knew that he would have to pray very hard.

The Academy teacher stood next to Kakashi to see the group off at the entrance to Konoha. While Kakashi chatted with Yamato and Guy and reminded them of some crucial parts to Naruto's training, Iruka stared at Naruto. And the young genin stared back, his smile still plastered to his face.

"Iruka-sensei. You okay there?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

Iruka nodded eagerly, yet this represented the total opposite of how he felt. Iruka was scared out of his mind. When would he see Naruto again? After the war had been resolved, or right on the front lines? Would Naruto finally gain control of the Kyuubi? So many questions raced through Iruka's head that he immediately knew a headache was coming on.

Naruto was supposed to be ignorant of everything that was going to happen. It would keep him safe and from getting involved in the war. Yet, Iruka absolutely hated lying to his cherished student. He hated trying to remind himself that this was all for the best. Naruto would be protected from Madara. Naruto had to be kept away from Madara, and it was the same with Killer Bee. If Madara got his hands on the final two tailed beasts… all hell would literally break loose.

The group was now ready to head out. They gathered their things for their journey to the nearest dock, where a ship would be waiting for them. That ship would take all of them to this mysterious island in the Land of Lightening. Isolated. Undetected. Protected.

Naruto began to say goodbye to Kakashi when Iruka remembered something. It was what Tsunade had warned him about before they came to the outskirts of the village. She had decided only to speak to him about it.

_"Iruka… I'm worried about you."_

_ Iruka blinked in surprise. Tsunade-sama…? Worrying? About _him_? It's like he was talking to a completely different person._

_ "You can't be too emotional when you say goodbye to Naruto." Tsunade explained further. "You can't give away any hint of your fears for him. You have to keep your mind on what's ahead. There's a war to prepare for."_

_ "Y-Yes, Tsunada-sama." Iruka responded. "I understand."_

_ "I'm only saying this to you because you're weak around Naruto." Tsunade said sternly._

_ Iruka's eyes widened. He swallowed nervously before asking, "What do you mean?"_

_ "Kakashi must have the same concerns. He cherishes Naruto, too. But, Kakashi has always been good at hiding his feelings… even around people he loves the most. He knows that sending Naruto away is the best thing we can do to keep him out of all of this, and so he wouldn't dare show Naruto anything different. You, on the other hand… Naruto could compromise you. He could get information out of you without meaning to, and that's because he means so much to you. You hate lying to him, Iruka. You'd rather just tell him the truth than send him into hiding. I know how strongly you feel about that. But, do NOT let Naruto suspect anything. Keep your emotions in check. I've asked Kakashi to help you."_

_ Iruka squeezed his eyes shut. He could only nod slowly as he fought back an onslaught of tears._

Well, if Kakashi was going to help, he would have to act fast. Because, without thinking, Iruka rushed up to Naruto and embraced him.

Naruto had been talking to Yamato, but now, the genin had fallen silent. Kakashi, Yamato and the others watched with wide eyes. Iruka pressed his lips into a firm line to keep any sobs from escaping him. Naruto sighed a little and hugged Iruka back.

"C'mon, Iruka-sensei. It'll be alright." Naruto assured his teacher. "I won't be gone for long, I promise."

Iruka finally realized what he had done and pulled himself together. He moved away from Naruto's arms, chuckling as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto." Iruka murmured. "I'm just… so proud of you, that's all. You've done so well."

Naruto's trademark smile returned to his face as he nodded in determination.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei. And I'll continue to make you proud! I'll keep getting stronger!" he exclaimed. Iruka smiled widely now, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course you will." Iruka told him.

"It's time to go." Yamato announced.

Naruto collected all of his things and threw a backpack over one shoulder. He turned around to join the group as they went ahead, but he took a moment to look over his shoulder. Iruka and Kakashi were side by side again. Naruto grinned with a wave.

"I'm going!" he called to them. Kakashi waved back.

"Good luck, Naruto." the jounin responded. Naruto nodded again and hurried forward to catch up with his company. Iruka leaned into Kakashi, tears threatening to spill again. Kakashi put his arm down, and it only took a moment before the two were holding hands. Iruka blushed deeply.

"You shouldn't have done that, Iruka." Kakashi said after a moment of silence passed. Iruka chuckled softly, nuzzling his face into Kakashi's neck.

"I know." he whispered. "I couldn't help it."

"Tsunade-sama said you wouldn't." Kakashi quipped with a small smile. Iruka pushed away from him playfully.

"And you were supposed to keep me from doing anything!" he protested. Kakashi just turned on his heel and headed back into the village.

"Like that would've helped."

Iruka could feel himself blushing once more, this time out of genuine embarrassment. He started jogging lightly to catch up with Kakashi. When he was finally close enough, Iruka wrapped his arm around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi looked at the chuunin and laughed a little.

"C'mon." he sighed as he snaked his arm across Iruka's shoulders. "Let's get going." They walked like this all the way to their dinky, little tent.

* * *

Tsunade was right. There was a war to prepare for. And Iruka found himself getting more choked up than when Naruto left.

Kakashi had to prepare as newly-appointed commander of the third division.

Iruka sat there only in a pair of pants, his legs pulled to his chest as though he was a scared, little kid again. He pressed his face into his knees while Kakashi sat a few feet away, pulling his clothes back on. They had just enjoyed some… intimate time together. Iruka feared that it would be the last time. He watched Kakashi's bare back disappear under a thin shirt and his jounin vest. Kakashi turned to face Iruka, having yet to put his mask on.

Iruka felt no shame in openly weeping in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi wordlessly gestured for Iruka to come closer. Iruka folded like a wet blanket into Kakashi's arms, his shoulders shaking with sobs. He had already lost Kakashi once. If he had to go through that agony again, if he had to suffer that way again… Iruka knew that he would lose whatever was left of his sanity for good.

"Iruka…" Kakashi finally whispered. "I don't know when I'll be back."

Iruka couldn't even say anything in return. The biggest lump sat in his throat like a rock. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to his chest, stroking the chuunin's hair slowly. Iruka wasn't sure if he felt Kakashi shudder against him or if it was him shaking. He hugged Kakashi even tighter, practically putting himself in Kakashi's lap. He knew that Kakashi would have to leave soon to meet with the other commanders. Yet, he didn't want to let go. Not ever.

"I love you."

Iruka wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. It sounded so soft and hushed as Kakashi's breath brushed against his ear. He completely froze, his eyes widening as he processed what Kakashi had just said. He could feel his face and neck flush red, but it was different this time. Every part of him was now warm, as though a fire ignited in his core, and it spread from there. He could even feel it radiate from his fingertips. It was the sensation he always felt with Kakashi, except it burned tenfold. No other feeling compared to it.

Trying to keep his composure, Iruka pulled away from Kakashi for a moment. Their eyes made contact. Kakashi gazed at Iruka, a gentle smile on his face. Iruka's lower lip quivered.

"Y-You… what?" he managed.

"I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll say it once more." Kakashi told him. "I love you, Iruka."

Iruka felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, and he noticed Kakashi raise his thumb as if to wipe them away. Iruka closed his eyes. However, the next thing Iruka felt was the hot pressure of Kakashi's lips on his. Iruka's eyes shot open again. That wasn't what he expected.

After the initial shock passed, Iruka's eyes fell closed again. He sat right in Kakashi's lap, his legs wrapped around the jounin's waist. Kakashi's hands gripped Iruka's upper back, making the kiss harder, more desperate. Somewhere in the back of Iruka's mind, a tiny voice told him that this would be the last kiss that they would share. This time, Iruka chose to ignore it.

Kakashi loved him. Kakashi would come back for him. Iruka now believed that with all of his heart. And he would be here when Kakashi did return, no matter how long it took. No matter what.

When the two separated to get a gulp of air, Iruka held Kakashi tightly, burying his face into Kakashi's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Kakashi." he cried. "I love you so much." Kakashi laughed softly.

"I had no doubt."

It felt like a century passed before Kakashi moved away, pulling his mask up his face. He then put his new forehead protector on and nudged it over his Sharingan eye, as he always did. Iruka took this time to fully get dressed. At last, they stood together outside of their tent, facing each other and holding hands. Kakashi inhaled and exhaled calmly, dispersing the last of his nerves.

"I need to get going." he stated.

"Y-Yeah." Iruka hiccupped. The tears were still running freely down Iruka's face. This time, Kakashi actually used his fingers to wipe them away.

"I'll see you soon." Kakashi assured him. Iruka could only swallow thickly. But, just as he felt Kakashi about to release his hands, Iruka squeezed tenderly.

"I love you. I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Iruka told Kakashi. The jounin smiled and quickly kissed Iruka on the cheek.

"I know. I will, too." Kakashi answered. Iruka nodded. Kakashi's hands finally slipped out of his. As he watched Kakashi's receding figure, Iruka managed a smile.

He felt that there was the smallest glimmer of hope that somehow, some way, he and Kakashi would be together again. And that Naruto would be fine. And that the war would end in victory for the Allied Shinobi Forces.

* * *

**PHEW! Okay, it's late at night now, so… if there are parts where I have no idea what I'm talking about, feel free to tell me. It's already pretty corny. xD _Anywho_, monumental thanks for your reviews! :) Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: OKAY. I'm so very sorry for this recent hiatus! I've been addicted to my ZoNa fic. xD But also, as anyone with a brain can tell, there's a lot going on in the manga right now. And I mean A LOT. However, fear not! This story is now 4 years old, and I'm finishing it, dammit! … Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Still Kishi's. Uh huh, uh huh, I like it.**

Chapter Thirteen

Paradise Island. It sure appeared that way.

Yet, people could be fooled by appearances.

Iruka and his team headed further inland and discovered the beautiful and lush forest behind the nickname of the island. However, there was no time to stop and admire. Tsunade had issued the order. Naruto was about to venture outside the island.

The plan was to send Shibi Aburame and the other team members just beyond the waterfall to keep Naruto inside. Iruka lingered outside, eavesdropping on the conversation. Shibi's attempt to convince Naruto to go back obviously wasn't working. It would take someone that Naruto trusted completely for him to believe that all was well. And that's where Iruka came in.

"Shibi-san, I'll talk to him."

Iruka entered and moved to the very front of the group. He watched Naruto's face as the young genin responded in surprise.

"I-Iruka-sensei! What're you doing on this island?" Naruto asked. Iruka smirked and chuckled a little.

"We now have a secondary mission on this island." Iruka explained. "And we're here to back you up. We heard this place is dangerous." He said it as though he were reading it off a piece of paper. As though it was all scripted.

"So why can't I go outside?" Naruto pressed.

"There's an unidentified creature that we're trying to confirm." Iruka continued. "That's because—"

"I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra!" Naruto interrupted. "Is that related somehow?" Iruka paused, but only for a moment. He couldn't falter now.

"O-Oh, yeah. The creature seems to possess the Kyuubi's chakra. I guess there were others like the Kyuubi here. We can't afford to let you out and rile up the Kyuubi inside you. That's why we want you to stay inside and lay low."

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, but it disappeared before he spoke.

"Is that why Yamato-taichou hasn't come back?"

Shibi explained to Naruto how Yamato's mokuton would, of course, be the best method of suppressing this "creature." Yet, Iruka blocked it all out. He was solely focused on the smile on his own face. How it was so fake, so insincere. He was tormented inside. Once again, he was spoonfeeding Naruto all of these lies. He had stopped trying to tell himself that all of this would keep Naruto safe. He was still lying. He was still betraying Naruto's trust.

Once Shibi had finished speaking, Iruka swallowed dryly and raised one arm.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Iruka said to Naruto.

The genin had a serious look on his face and didn't respond. When he did, he took a fighting stance and activated Sage Mode. Iruka frowned.

"If those animals are running amuck, I'll suppress them. Let me check them out!" Naruto declared.

Naruto sprang forward, causing two of the guards to run toward him. Instead of just pushing them out of his way, Naruto pushing them straight ahead… and out from behind the waterfall. Iruka clenched his teeth as the rest of the team joined the action. Once they were outside again, Naruto had been restrained by the Shadow Possession jutsu. By then, it was too late.

Naruto's expression was one of horror. His entire body was shaking visibly. "W-What's going on?" he asked slowly.

Iruka feared the worst. _He sensed it all with Sage Mode_, he thought.

"Why is this happening?!" Naruto demanded. Iruka felt that there was nothing more he could do. Naruto knew that things were terribly wrong, and no story in the world could convince Naruto that everything was alright. Because everything definitely wasn't. Iruka had no choice.

"It's war…" Iruka answered. "Madara is waging war on us." Naruto's eyes widened. Shibi took a step toward Iruka.

"Iruka, you—!"

"Shibi-san, let's stop lying." Iruka told him. "Naruto isn't stupid. We should tell him the truth and try to make him see where we're coming from."

In spite of the whole situation, Iruka felt a slight weight come off of his shoulders. This is what he had wanted all along. He wanted Naruto to know everything. He didn't want to keep all of this a secret from Naruto. Even if it risked Naruto's safety, Iruka couldn't bear to keep the truth from his former student any longer. Even if it made Naruto very angry.

"My comrades are fighting and going through hell… Why are you keeping all of this from me?!" Naruto demanded again.

"This is a war to protect you." Iruka said as calmly as he could. "Madara launched a full-scale assault. In order to capture the Kyuubi and Hachibi inside you and Killer Bee. If he succeeds in getting both Bijuu, his jutsu will be complete, and this world will end! Protecting you means protecting the future, and protecting everyone. Everyone is putting their lives on the line. They are fighting to protect you." Iruka could hear that his voice now had a sharp edge to it. "Naruto, your battle is with yourself. This is where you must endure it. Now, let's go back in."

Naruto's eyes were closed. And when he opened them again, his golden eyes stared at Iruka with determination.

"I'll stop this war by myself." Naruto explained. "I'll take on all the hatred and the pain. This is my duty!"

"Haven't you been listening?!" Iruka finally snapped. "You have the Kyuubi inside you! This isn't only about you, Naruto!" Naruto's hands were clenched into fists.

"You were the very first teacher who recognized me, yet you're only concerned about the Kyuubi! Why can't you have faith in me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't act like a spoiled brat!" Iruka shouted. "To me, you are…!"

Iruka then remembered so long ago, during that dark night, when Mizuki had given Naruto the forbidden scroll. Iruka remembered sitting up against a tree, feeling so weak and defeated. Yet, even now, he stood by those words. That Naruto wasn't just a demon fox or a monster. Naruto was a ninja of Konoha. Iruka never stopped believing that. Iruka never stopped caring about Naruto because of that.

Iruka looked at the ground as his mind returned to the present.

"To me, you are… an important student." Iruka said. "And I think of you as my little brother."

Naruto looked at Iruka with wide eyes, and the eery glow of gold faded back to Naruto's natural blue.

"The enemy leader is targeting you with everything he's got." Iruka continued. "How can we allow you to face such danger? And besides, there is no reason for you to shoulder that burden alone."

"I'm different from before." Naruto assured Iruka. "I've become stronger! And Sensei, you're the one who gave me that headband."

Iruka didn't speak. He glanced down at the ground where the headband had landed. Wordlessly, he walked over to it, bent down and picked it up. He then headed toward Naruto.

"Iruka." Shibi seethed.

As Iruka crossed the water, he never broke eye contact with Naruto. He was amazed at just how much Naruto had grown. From that goofy Academy student to the young man he had become, Naruto had really matured. Iruka stopped in front of Naruto and offered the headband. They both looked down at it briefly before meeting each other's eyes once more. Naruto placed his hand on top of the headband. The two men stayed that way for a moment before Iruka let Naruto take the headband. However, the second it left his hand, Iruka spoke.

"No!"

Naruto gasped as Iruka trapped him within a barrier.

"I still can't let you go!" Iruka told him. Naruto looked to the ground, a sad expression on his face.

"Sensei, didn't I tell you I'm stronger now?" Naruto asked. "A barrier like this…"

Suddenly, Naruto's entire body was engulfed in what appeared to be flames. Iruka inhaled sharply, astonished. Luckily, it wasn't fire. It was chakra. Bright red and orange chakra. Iruka could feel the power emanating from Naruto. The shadow that had its hold on Naruto now receded. From out of nowhere, Naruto was then swarmed by insects. Iruka had no doubt that Shibi had acted. However, Iruka's eyes widened in shock. Naruto easily escaped the bugs and leaped into the air. Naruto rushed off, his headband in his right hand.

Shibi yelled orders to the other team members. They were soon heading after Naruto. Iruka remained where he was, gazing off in the direction they had left. That Naruto had left.

Iruka then confirmed that Naruto would find his letter, the one he had managed to tuck into the headband before giving it to Naruto. He recalled sitting at his desk, writing it. He asked countless questions and read it aloud several times to make sure that the letter was perfect. It had to say everything that Iruka felt on just a small piece of paper. He wanted to get it right.

His peer reviewer, Kakashi, appeared from the kitchen and moved behind Iruka. He folded his hands across Iruka's chest and nuzzled his masked face into Iruka's hair. Iruka sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his own arms over Kakashi's. Iruka felt Kakashi kiss the top of his head.

"I don't think there are any words to keep Naruto from leaving." Iruka said dismally. Kakashi chuckled a little.

"No, there aren't." he agreed softly. "Let him go, Iruka. He's going to enter this war whether any of us like it or not. But, I think you've made it clear as to why you're doing this."

Iruka moved his hand away from Kakashi to pick up the letter and scan over it once more. He had looked at it so many times that he probably had it memorized by now. A small smile came to Iruka's lips as he turned his head and looked at Kakashi.

"You're right. Once he makes his escape… this is all I can say to him."

Iruka's thoughts once more returned to the present as he continued to stand there. Just then, he started reciting the letter in a quiet voice.

"Knowing you, you will rush to the battlefield. That's how determined you are. If you are reading this letter… it means I wasn't able to stop you. Ever since Tsunade-sama ordered me to detain you on Kumogakure's secret hidden island, I've had this letter ready, just for this purpose. I'm disappointed in myself for failing my mission. I don't know if I'll even be able to get you this note, but there's something you need to hear from me. You've gone off, so this is the only thing left to say: Come back alive, no matter what."

Iruka's lips pressed into a firm line.

_I'm sorry, Naruto_… he thought glumly. _I'm weak_. I _act like your older brother, but I've never been able to protect you_.

Suddenly, the water splashed from behind Iruka. He looked over his shoulder to find a dark-skinned, very musclur man who wore sunglasses. The man had a headband with the mark of Kumogakure.

"So, he's gone… fool, that fool." Killer Bee said. Iruka turned around to face Killer Bee and spoke very shyly.

"Killer… Bee-san, right? I need to ask you a favor." Iruka then bowed, closing his eyes. "Please protect Naruto!" There was a moment of silence before Bee responded.

"That's not the way to appeal, you see." Bee explained. "You have to raise your fist at me."

Iruka returned to an upright position, widening his eyes a little. However, as he had been instructed, he raised his right arm and made his hand into a fist.

"L-Like this?" Iruka asked. Bee took a step forward, his fist raised as well, and their knuckles touched. Bee smiled widely.

"Gotcha! Fool, ya fool!" Then, Bee's smile fell a little bit, but only because he had realized where he had seen Iruka before.

"It's you…" Bee commented. "You're always in Naruto's heart. You are his state of mind." Iruka's eyes widened, and he could swear he felt tears threatening to form.

"Me? In Naruto…?" Iruka said in surprise. Bee dropped his fist.

"I don't know what you did to Naruto." Bee explained. "But to him, you are something special. Even though my rap is scornful. Naruto listens to all you say. Naruto's kept it securely inside him, to this day. What has protected Naruto all this time… were your words to him."

Suddenly, Bee took off and ran through the woods after Naruto. Iruka bowed once more, not just out of immense respect, but also because tears freely flowed down his face. When he stood up again, he sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. Yet, after a minute or two, Iruka stopped trying. These were tears of absolute happiness. Why would he want to stop them?

All along, Iruka had worried and fretted that he was fading out of Naruto's life, that he didn't even really have the biggest place in Naruto's life to begin with. He was just Naruto's Academy instructor after all. Kakashi was Naruto's sensei, and Yamato was Naruto's team leader, even if only briefly. Jiraiya was Naruto's master. They were the ones that truly impacted Naruto's life.

Iruka had never been so wrong.

He was now crying, smiling and laughing. So Naruto really did take everything he had to say to heart. Iruka couldn't believe it. He felt silly for worrying that he was no longer a big part of Naruto's life. After hearing what Bee had said, Iruka knew that he was actually one of the biggest parts of Naruto's life. And he always had been. He was always in Naruto's heart, just as Naruto was in his.

Iruka finally took a deep breath and let it out again. He looked up to the sky. His smile fell, but only a little.

_Alright, Kakashi_… _it's your turn_. _Naruto's headed your way!_

**A/N: So, I'm still wickedly behind from where the manga is, but I'm going to try and fix that with the next chapter! Try being the key word. xD Anyway, it's been a long time coming, but thanks to everyone who's decided to keep up with this story! Hopefully we'll see its end just as we see the series end!**


End file.
